Panic
by Mandabug100
Summary: Elliot and Olivia move forward with their relationship and have to rely on each other to get through some of the hardest times in their lives. Sequal to Close Calls finally EO
1. Birthday Surprises

**Panic**

**Summary: Olivia and Elliot move forward with their relationship and help eachother get through some of the hardest challenges they have ever had to face. Sequal to Close Calls**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me**

**A/N: Sorry this took sooo long to get up. It isn't complete yet, so if there are long periods of time between posts, i am soo sorry. Finals are coming up in two weeks, so there may not be many posts around then, but then I'm off for a whole month! So i'll be working on it then!**

**This is the sequal to Close calls, so read that first!!!!!!**

**Hope you like!!!!**

**Birthday Surprises!**

Olivia was awoken by a strange feeling on the bed, and the sound of something clinking. She opened her eyes, and saw Elliot standing over her, placing a bed tray over her legs.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a smile as she carefully sat up.

The two had been together for close to eight months. Everyone knew about their relationship, but they still worked to keep it quiet.

Today was Olivia's birthday, and Elliot was sure to make it a special one. He knew that she wasn't used to people treating her to things, and he was determined to change that.

Elliot had decided to begin the day treating her to breakfast in bed. He had woken up early to run to the market, because he knew that she didn't have much food in her kitchen ever.

When he got back, he went to work making her favorite, chocolate chip banana pancakes with a side of coffee. He placed the food on a tray with a single red rose and a glass of orange juice.

"What, you've never been served breakfast in bed before?" He asked casually.

Olivia just stared at him in awe for a moment with a goofy smile plastered on her face. The truth of the matter was, she had never been served breakfast in bed. Most of the guys she had slept with in the past preferred to leave before the sun even came up! And if they did, they were usually gone before breakfast. Of course they weren't the only ones to blame. She usually preferred leaving her past lover's beds before it got too late as well.

"You gonna sit there and smile at me all day, or eat your breakfast?" He added.

"You made my favorite." She noted with a smile as she picked up her fork. "What's the occasion?" She asked as she dug in.

"What's the occasion?" Elliot asked, truly shocked that she hadn't even remembered her own birthday. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "It's your birthday Liv." He told her.

"Oh, it is!" She exclaimed. Olivia had never been big on birthdays, so for her to forget about hers was no big deal. She hardly knew what day it was anyway with her job. "Thank you." She smiled. "You want some?"

"I was waiting for you to ask." Elliot smiled, pulling a fork from his pocket as he took some of her pancake.

"Hey, I said _some_!" She squealed, grabbing the plate away as he tried taking almost half the pancake.

"What? It was _some_!" Elliot joked back, reaching across her body with his fork to try to get at the breakfast.

When he couldn't reach it he resorted to playing dirty. He tickled her ribs, causing her to jolt back, and erupt in laughter. Her knees knocked the breakfast try, almost sending the contents all over the bed.

"El! Stop!" She said through laughter. "You're gonna make me spill everything!"

"Then hand over the pancake!" He bargained.

"But it's my birthday present!" She wined.

"First of all, you didn't even know it was your birthday, and second of all, that's not your present, it's just your breakfast." Elliot answered.

Olivia placed the plate back on the tray. "You mean, you got me more than this?" Olivia asked, truly surprised.

"Yes." Elliot laughed; he couldn't believe she actually thought that this was it. "You really thought that this was it?"

"You don't have to do all this you know." She simply answered.

"But I want to. Now, let's finish here, cause we have to be in work in an hour." He told her.

Olivia walked out of the interrogation room that afternoon feeling very accomplished. Her and Elliot's good cop bad cop routine had caused yet another perp to crack, and confess his crimes. Another pedophile would be off the streets and behind bars now, and that helped her rest a little easier.

"Nice work in there Benson. I thought that perp was gonna cry." Munch noted as she and Elliot took their respected seats.

"What can I say, when you got it, you got it." She gloated.

"Hey, I was in there too ya know." Elliot piped in.

"Yeah, telling that sick S.O.B. that you'd give him a shoulder to cry on!" Fin mocked.

"Can't always be the bad cop!" Elliot answered with a shrug. He knew the teasing nature of their squad; he would get Fin back later.

"So tell me, who gets to gets to be the 'bad cop' at home?" Munch mocked over his glasses at the couple. He was satisfied with himself when he saw both partners blush uncontrollably.

Ever since the two were officially caught, Munch had made it his mission to embarrass them any way he could.

"You are a sick man my friend." Fin laughed.

Before anyone could add anything more to the conversation, Casey rushed into the bullpen.

"Cragen needs all of you in the interrogation room now." She stammered, out of breath.

"Why, what's wrong?" Olivia asked, concern in her voice, as she got up and rushed to the door.

"Just hurry!" Casey barked.

The group rushed for the interrogation room Olivia and Elliot had just come from. Olivia threw the door open with her gun readied, and stopped dead at what she saw.

There were balloons tied to the chairs, and a "Happy Birthday" streamer swaged along the back wall. On the table Olivia saw a birthday cake, and sodas.

Olivia lowered her gun and laughed. "Are you guys serious?" She asked, turning to face the group of smiling men behind her. They were proud of themselves that their plan had actually worked. "You know, I thought something was really wrong in here." She added as she re-holstered her gun. "You're lucky I didn't shoot you." She said to Cragen.

"Well, I'm glad you waited to shoot until you assessed the situation." He answered with a laugh.

"Are we gonna just stand here and look at the cake, or can we eat it?" Casey asked from behind everyone.

"Oh we're gonna eat it!" Olivia smiled as she made her way over to the table. "Thank you everyone." She smiled once everyone was around the table.

"You deserve it Benson." Fin smiled. "Now cut this damn cake." He added, handing her a knife.

She chuckled, took the knife, and sliced into the birthday cake. It was chocolate cake with white icing, and had "Happy Birthday Benson!" written across the top in pink icing.

She and Cragen put the slices on plates and handed them out to the people in the room. The group milled about the room, making the most of their break.

Olivia stood looking out the window as she picked at her cake. Elliot snuck behind her and placed a light, inconspicuous kiss on her cheek. "Happy Birthday." He whispered into her ear.

"You really didn't have to do this." She said over her shoulder to him.

"This one wasn't just me." He answered. "This was the squad."

"Thank you." She repeated, turning to face him.

"Stop thanking me." He smiled. "It's you're birthday, and you deserve to celebrate."

"I'm just not used to all this attention." She said, attempting to explain herself. Her mother had never really been one to want to remember her daughter's birth, and all the pain that had surrounded it. Sure she had had parties as a child, but very little commotion was made on Olivia's actual birthday.

"Well, I'll just have to make for that today." Elliot answered with a smile.

Olivia just shook her head and smiled. "What did I do to deserve someone like you?" She asked.

"Some people are just born lucky I guess." Elliot quipped before bringing his lips to her quickly. They may have been on break, but they were still in work, and had to keep their PDA to a minimum.

"If you two are done makin out over there, we'd like to give Benson her presents." Fin called over. Elliot may have quick, but not quick enough.

"There are presents too!" Olivia beamed. "You guys really didn't have to do all this for me."

"Hey, we never do anything for your birthday. Hell, we didn't even know when your birthday was before Stabler told us." Fin answered, draping his arm over her shoulder. He handed her a wrapped box with the other hand. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled as she took it, and pulled away to sit in one of the chairs in the room. She pulled off the blue paper to reveal a box. Inside the box was a mystery book that she had mentioned wanting to read. "Fin, thanks. I never would have found the time to get to the book store myself." She smiled and embraced her friend.

"Hey, when you got it, you got it." He smiled

"Don't get too cocky there partner." Munch quipped. "My present is going to blow yours out of the water." He boasted as he handed Olivia a gift bag.

"Well then." Olivia smiled as she dug through the tissue paper that was stuffed in the bag. Inside she finally found her favorite, and moderately expensive, coffee. "Munch, you know me too well." She smiled. "Thank you."

"Happy Birthday." He smiled and let her hug him as well.

Next up to deliver his gift was Cragen. He had racked his brain for weeks trying to figure out what to buy for his detective. He knew that she had had a difficult year with transferring back and forth, and Elliot's shooting and recovery. She deserved something nice. One day he over heard her telling Casey how she wanted to see "Moving Out" on Broadway. He decided that he would get her a pair of tickets, and give her the day off so that she could finally go.

"I guess it's time for my present." He said with a smile as he handed her the card.

"Captain, you didn't have to get me anything." She said as she accepted the gift.

"What and look like the only schmuck showing up empty handed?" He retorted.

"You do have a point." She smiled. She opened the card and examined the two tickets inside. "Don, you didn't have to do this." She said.

"I heard you say that you wanted to go. I'm giving you the day off, so they'll be no interruptions." He simply answered.

"Thank you." She smiled adding him to her list of "hugged" that afternoon.

"Alright boys, stand back. It's time for my present." Casey smiled. She handed Olivia a silver bag with purple paper stuffed inside. "Happy Birthday Liv." She smiled.

Olivia dug into the bag and pulled out a long silver envelope. When she opened it, she found a gift certificate for a luxury spa on the west side. "Case. You didn't have to do this." She noted.

"I got one for me too. Just think of it as me wanting someone to go with." Casey smiled. "There's something extra in the card." She added stealthily.

Olivia dug for the card, excited to find what lay inside. She found it, and immediately ripped it from the silver envelope. She didn't even note the dancing, smiling birthday cake on the outside of the card. She opened it and quickly shut it when she saw the little pink gift card.

"Well, I assume you won't be sharing in this one with me huh?" She asked. The men in the room were lost. They hadn't seen what was in the card, but were curious. Of course, there was no way Olivia was going to let any man in this squad see that she had a Victoria's Secret gift card to spend. She would never hear the end of it.

"No, I'm pretty sure someone else has you covered in that area." She said, wagging her eyebrows.

Olivia just laughed. Her laughter increased when she saw how confused her colleagues were among the girl talk.

"Well thank you. I really do appreciate this." She smiled, standing to embrace her friend. "Thank you everyone." She addressed the room. After hugging everyone one last time she helped clean up.

Everyone made their way back to the bullpen to continue on with their day. Olivia was about to leave, but Elliot stopped her.

"Hey, hey, hey. Not so fast." He called, gripping her arm lightly.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"You think I didn't get you anything?" Elliot asked, when he noticed the shocked look on Olivia's face. "I was married way too long to not know that you always have something for a woman on her birthday!" He joked.

"But El." Olivia began. "What about breakfast?"

"That was breakfast, not a gift." He answered, handing her an envelope.

Olivia opened it and pulled out the slip of paper that was inside. She unfolded it to reveal a scripted letter that read:

"_One Elliot Stabler requests one Olivia Benson's company for dinner this evening of October 29th 2006, at the 8th hour in the evening. Promised is a night she will not soon forget. Formal attire is suggested."_

She laughed at the note, and shook her head as she looked up at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked in a joking tone.

"What? I was trying to be romantic." He smiled bashfully.

"Oh, is that what that was." She laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "Well in that case, guess I can't refuse." She smiled. "I don't assume you'll tell me where we're going?" She questioned.

"Your intuitiveness is what makes you a great detective Benson." He smiled before pulling away. "Your chariot arrives at promptly eight." He called back over his shoulder before crossing the door way that separated them from "partner world" and "lover world".

**TBC... tell me what u think! I hope u all like it so far. There will be fluff in the first few chapters, then the case and action, then more fluff, and then more action. I'm thinking this story will have a lot of turns!**


	2. Not So Perfect Proposal

**Panic**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Summary: See ch1**

**A/N: Loving all the reviews keep it up!! oh, and omg "I'd give you my kidney"! Best line ever!!!!!!!!!**

**Not-So-Perfect Proposal**

Olivia waited anxiously that night for Elliot to arrive. She was dressed in her favorite navy blue cocktail dress. It was off the shoulder with a scoop neckline and went to her knees. She wore black stockings and black closed heels. She wore her hair down and straight and put in her pearl drop earrings to match her pearl necklace.

She sat on her couch waiting for Elliot to walk in the door. She jumped a little when someone knocked.

"_Oh, now what?"_ She wondered to herself as she made her way over to front door. Now was not a good time for uninvited guests.

"Who is it?" She called, annoyance prevalent in her voice, as she made her way across the room.

"Your chariot awaits my dear." A familiar voice called through the closed door.

Olivia immediately opened it to reveal Elliot, dressed in his best suit and a gray satin tie. In his hand he held a dozen red roses.

"Why didn't you just use your key?" She asked, completely forgetting about being romantic. Sometimes her blunt side overcame her romantic side, but that was okay with Elliot.

He just smiled. "Remember the whole 'trying to be romantic' thing?" He asked.

"Oh, right." Olivia smiled. It was so strange for her to see him acting this way. They were so comfortable around each other; there was never much need for "romance". They loved one another, and each knew it. "Would you like to come in?" She asked. The question sounded so alien coming from her lips; after all, the man usually let himself in!

Elliot just smiled and crossed into the apartment allowing Olivia to close the door behind him.

She turned around to find him extending the roses in her direction. "For you my love." He smiled.

"Okay, this is getting weird." She answered with a laugh as she accepted the flowers. "But thank you. I love them." She added after kissing him gently.

She made her way into the kitchen to fill a vase with water. As she was running the tap water into the glass container Elliot just stood against the counter.

"When will you admit that you like my romantic side?" He asked with a goofy grin.

"I never said I didn't like it." Olivia defended, placing the roses in the vase, and fixing them a little. "I just said it was weird." She finished fixing the flowers and placed them on the coffee table in her living room.

Elliot followed her. "Would you rather I call you and say 'hey babe be at the curb by eight or I leave with out you?" He asked in a rough Bronx accent.

Olivia just laughed and sauntered over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and in a quiet voice said, "You don't need to romance me Stabler, you've already got me."

Elliot, in turn, wrapped his arms around her waist and answered, "I may not have to, but I want to. You deserve to be romanced sometimes Liv."

Olivia just smiled and gazed into his eyes for a moment. "I love you." She whispered before pulling his lips to hers.

She began to part his lips when he pulled away apprehensively.

"As much as I love it when you do that, we have to get going or we're gonna be late." He told her.

"You gonna tell me where we're going?" She asked, stepping away from the embrace to retrieve her coat.

"All in good time my friend, all in good time." He simply smiled before placing his hand on the small of her back, and following her out the front door.

Olivia sat in the passenger side of Elliot's car chuckling lightly. She watched in awe as Elliot jogged around the outside of the vehicle to open her door for her.

He pulled it open and extended his hand to Olivia to help her out. She took it, shaking her head with a smile.

"You are really pulling out all the stops tonight, aren't you?" She asked smugly.

"Only the best for the birthday girl." Elliot answered as he helped her out of the car and shut the door behind her. "Shall we?" He asked, beckoning to Tavern On the Green.

"El, you really didn't have to do this." She said in awe when she realized where he had taken her.

"Will you stop saying that? I've done it. It's done. I don't care whether I should or shouldn't have at this point." He said, mocking her. "Just enjoy the evening."

He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her up the steps to the restaurant.

"Stabler for two." He told the matrade.

"Right this way Mr. Stabler." The older man said leading the way to a corner table. "Your server will be right with you." He said as he handed the two menus.

Elliot pulled Olivia's chair out for her, and then took his seat. "Thank you." He smiled taking the menu.

The two looked through their menus and ordered. The waiter brought a bucket of champagne over with two champagne glasses as requested by Elliot.

Elliot raised his glass to propose a toast. "To the woman who has stolen my heart on her birthday." He smiled.

Olivia clinked glasses delicately with him. "You really are an amazing man." She responded after taking a sip of her drink. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Elliot placed his drink back on the table and took Olivia's hand in his. "I think the better question is what did _I _do to get you to accept me when you can clearly have better?"

Olivia's eyes widened when she realized that he was serious. "El, there is no one out there better than you. Trust me." She said gently, locking eyes with him. She had been with many men in her life, and none of them even came close to Elliot; hell, her dreams hadn't even come to close to the reality that was this man sitting before her. She loved him, and she knew that this was the man she would spend the rest of her life with, as soon as he asked that is.

"Looks like we were made for each other." He answered. He fiddled with the box in the pocket of his jacket with his free hand.

He had big plans for this evening. He had decided a month ago that he was going to ask Olivia to marry him, and he figured that doing it on her birthday would be a great gift; so long as she said yes. He had been waiting for the right moment all day, and as he stared into Olivia's eyes over their champagne glasses, he felt this was it.

"Seems that way." She smiled, her eyes were sparkling. Elliot always seemed to have that effect on her.

"You look so beautiful tonight." He said suddenly, taking hold of the small velvet box.

Olivia pushed her hair behind her ear out of slight embarrassment. She loved that Elliot thought she was beautiful, but people talking about her always made her a little uncomfortable. "Thank you." She said quietly. "I guess I clean up nice when given the chance to get out of cop attire." She smiled.

"You know that I've absolutely loved every moment we've been together right?" He asked, slowly stroking her knuckles. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for all day.

"Of course I do." Olivia answered, confused at what he was getting at. _"Does he think I don't know how much he loves me? Does he think I don't feel the same way?"_ She wondered. "I've loved it too." She added, just incase he was questioning her feelings.

"I can't imagine my life without you Liv." He said, pulling the box out of his pocket, but still keeping it out of her sight. "And I know, that no matter what happens, or where I am. I'm always gonna love you."

"You goin somewhere Stabler?" She asked, honestly terrified that he was leaving her. "_He wouldn't do that to me. Not on my birthday. Not after all this. But then again, maybe that's why he did all this for me. Maybe he wants to soften the blow!"_ She panicked.

"What?" He questioned. He hadn't meant for it come out like that. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I just…" He began, but then lost his train of thought. She had caught him off guard. _"How could she think that I would leave her? I want to spend the rest of my life with her!"_

As soon as he realized what he was about to ask her, his nerves hit him. _"What if she's asking that because she wants to leave? What if she doesn't want me to ask her to marry me? What if she's not ready?"_ He asked himself.

"You just what?" Olivia asked when his sentence trailed off. The color had suddenly drained from his face.

"What?" He stammered coming back to reality.

"You said that you hadn't meant it to come out like that, and that you just something. You just what?" She reminded him.

"I just, uh…" He stammered. His arm jerked involuntarily because of his nerves, and knocked over his champagne glass. "Shit!" He cursed under his breath, letting go of Olivia's hand and pushing himself away from the table to avoid the bubbly liquid.

He shoved the ring back in his pocket as he frantically grabbed for his napkin to sop up the spill.

Olivia reached over and helped him sop up the small spill. "It's okay El, it was only a little champagne." She said trying to calm him down. _"What has gotten into him?"_ She wondered. "You okay?" She asked after he sat back down, clearly embarrassed.

"Yeah, no I'm fine. Sorry." He apologized.

Olivia eyed him suspiciously, but didn't get the chance to fully evaluate him because their dinner had arrived.

The two ate their dinners and shared in their normal conversation; concerning work, Elliot's kids (whom Olivia had gotten close with over the past few months); how Casey's recent engagement was going, and some non important idle chit chat thrown in sporadically.

Of course they had shared most of what they ate as they had always done. There were some "partner" habits that they knew they would never break. It would have been a totally normal evening, except for the fact that Elliot seemed to be waiting for something. Olivia could have sworn that he was analyzing everything she said like he would a perp. There was definitely something going on with him.

After dinner the two ordered coffee and cake. They sat in comfortable silence waiting for their desert to arrive.

Olivia noticed Elliot staring at her.

"What, do I have something in my teeth?" She asked self consciously.

"No. It's just…" He began. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He asked.

"Only five times since we got here." Olivia answered with a small chuckle. "What's wrong with you tonight?" She questioned.

"Nothing." Elliot answered quickly. "You wanna dance?" He asked, quickly changing the topic and rising from his chair. He extended his hand to Olivia. He had an idea for the perfect proposal.

"Okay, sure." Olivia smiled. He was all over the place tonight!

She grasped his hand, and the two headed out to the small dance floor. There were a few couples swaying to the string music already, and they silently joined them.

Elliot pulled Olivia close and rested his hands around her waist. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest.

"You have a good birthday?" He asked.

"The best." She smiled truthfully. "Thanks to you."

"It could always be like this ya know." He told her. It was now or never.

"That would be amazing." She said. She didn't know how she even managed to get that out. When he said the words, "for ever", her heart had stopped beating. Was he going to ask her to marry him?

"You're not scared of those words anymore?" He asked, pulling slightly away so that he could look into her eyes. Elliot was referring to the time when they just started dating when she had told him that she didn't want to think about forever, and just wanted to be happy in the present. He needed to make sure that she wanted to marry him before he asked. The last thing he wanted to do was to push her away.

Olivia shook her head. "Not if forever could be like this." She smiled. The truth was that if she could feel the way she felt when she was in Elliot's arms forever, she couldn't wait!

"Well, it's a good thing you feel that way." He smiled, putting his hand in his pocket to get the ring. He knew what he was going to do. He would get down on one knee, in front of the entire restaurant, and ask her to marry him; right now.

He closed his fingers around the box. "Because I can't imagine my life with out you. I want to sp…" Before he could even finish his thought some man waltzing with his wife danced right into Elliot's back, knocking him off balance, and toppling him over onto Olivia.

She tried to brace him and stop his fall, but he was too heavy for her, and the two of them ended up on the dance floor.

"Damnit!" He cursed.

"Oh my Goodness. I'm so sorry." The man exclaimed. He and his wife both extended their hands to help Elliot and Olivia up. "I didn't even see you two there."

"He really needs to watch where he's going." His wife offered as she helped pull Olivia off the ground.

"Yeah well…" Elliot began, irritated that this man had ruined his moment!

"It's fine." Olivia said, cutting him off. She knew that tone. It was the tone he used when he was going to say something nasty, and she saw no need for it. After all, it had all been just an accident. "Really." She added, giving him a warning look.

"Uh, yeah. Don't worry about it. No harm done." He said quickly, noticing the death glare Olivia was shooting him.

"You okay?" Elliot asked once the couple had danced off. "I didn't mean to land on you."

"It's fine." Olivia smiled. "I've been fallen on men by men heavier and a lot less attractive then you. But, what were you saying before you were walked into?" She asked. She needed to know if this was the proposal she had been waiting for.

"What? Oh, nothing. Forget about it." Elliot huffed. The moment had been ruined, it was pointless now.

"Oh." Olivia said, disappointment resonating in her voice. "Well, it looks like our desert's here, let's go eat it." She offered, turning back to the table before he could answer. She didn't want him to see how her face had fallen.

**TBC... stay tuned!!! Review!!!!**


	3. Third Time's The Charm

**Panic**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Keep up the reviewing, glad everyone seems to like it so far!!!**

**Third Time's The Charm??**

"Thank you for a great evening." Olivia said, finally breaking the silence that had been in the car since the two left the restaurant.

Since his second botched proposal plan Elliot had been uncharacteristically quiet, and it was getting to Olivia.

"What makes you think it's over?" He finally asked, looking over to her briefly before turning back to the road in front of him.

"There's more?" She asked, staring at him. She was shocked. "El, you've already made me breakfast in bed, threw me a surprise party at work, brought me roses, taken me out to a wonderful dinner, and almost killed me dancing." She smiled. "What more could there be?"

"You'll just have to patient." He teased. She had no idea what as coming.

While he hadn't originally planned for anything after dinner, he had to think of some way to get the ring that was currently in his pocket on her finger. The entire time he had been silent he was thinking of a way to ask her that would take her breath away.

She just shook her head and laughed.

Within a few minutes Elliot pulled to the side of the road and turned the car off. Olivia immediately recognized their location as the other side of Central Park.

Elliot again ran to her door to open it for her.

"We could have just walked here ya know." She said as she stepped out of the car.

"In those heels?" He asked, motioning to the shoes she was wearing.

"You'd be surprised how much I can do in these heels." She answered, leaning into him as he wrapped his arm around her waist. The two walked back into the park.

"Really? And just what _can_ you do in those heels?" He asked mischievously with raised eyebrows.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Stabler." She said swatting at him. "Now, where the hell are we going?"

The two walked to the lake that was in the middle of the park.

"Tell me detective, you've lived in the city your entire life, yet have you ever rented one of the little boats to take into the lake?" He asked.

"No." Olivia answered simply.

"Well tonight, you will." He smiled pulling his arm way from her, and taking her hand to lead her over to the kiosk where they could rent boats.

Elliot readied the boat and helped Olivia step in. Then he got in, and pushed them away from the dock.

"This has got to be the best date I have ever been on." Olivia smiled.

"Good." Elliot answered. His ego swelled about three times its normal size with that comment. He knew that Olivia had been on many dates before, and the fact that this one trumped all made him extremely happy.

Once they got to the middle of the lake he stopped rowing, and laid the oars in the boat. He made his way over to Olivia so that he could pull her into this lap. She sat between his legs with her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"The city seems so peaceful from here." She remarked. Sitting in the middle of a lake in Elliot's arms truly changed the way Olivia saw the world.

"Everything seems more peaceful when I'm with you." Elliot answered. The third time had to be a charm. "Everything makes sense when I'm with you."

Olivia smiled because she felt the same way about him.

"My life just wouldn't make sense without you Liv." He continued, pulling the ring from his pocket, once again. "I love you Olivia."

Olivia was starting to get worried. He kept telling her that. He was acting so strange. She rose out his arms and turned to face him. Elliot quickly shoved his hand in his pocket to keep the ring box out of sight until he was ready to ask.

"I know you love me Elliot. Why do you keep telling me? What's going on? Do you think I don't feel the same way or something?" She asked.

"What? No, of course not." Elliot answered quickly. This was not going the way he had pictured. "It's just that I… Liv, I want you to…" He began, but was interrupted by a rather loud crack of thunder.

Both Elliot and Olivia snapped their heads up to the sky. Both had been too caught up in being together to notice the storm clouds forming.

Before either had time to react, the sky opened up.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Think we should get outa here before the lightening strikes?" Olivia asked with a laugh. She found this whole thing very amusing. First Elliot knocks over the champagne, the he falls on her, now this; they were not having a good night, yet it was still the best night of her life.

Elliot quickly rowed back to the dock and the two ran to the car. By the time they got in they were both drenched.

Once again, the ride back was silent. Elliot was too busy thinking. _"Maybe someone's telling me not to marry her. Maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe I'm just jinxed!"_ He wondered.

It was still pouring when he pulled to a stop in front of Olivia's building. He walked to her into the building and up to her door.

"I hope that you had a good birthday." He said as she put the key into the door.

Olivia unlocked it, and pushed it open before turning to face him.

"I had a wonderful birthday, but why does it sound like you're calling it a night?" She asked.

"Because it's late, and I figured, with the luck we've been having tonight, we'd cut our loses before someone loses an eye." He said with a smile. The truth was, he was frustrated with the way the night had gone. He thought he'd be engaged by now, but he was only we and irritated.

"I am not letting you walk around in those wet things any more." Olivia argued. "You're gonna get sick. You're coming in and changing into something warm and dry." She ordered.

"Okay mother." Elliot said with a smile. "When did you get to be all maternal?"

"You don't think I have the ability to be maternal?" She asked, slightly hurt.

Elliot was taken aback when he heard the hurt in her voice. This was definitely not the way this night was supposed to go.

"I didn't say that." He defended quickly. "Of course I think you have the ability to be maternal, in fact I know you do. I was just breaking your chops." He smiled. "You're gonna make someone a great mother one day." He added. _"Hopefully someone with the last name of Stabler."_ He thought.

"So, are you staying?" Olivia answered with a smile that said all was forgiven.

"Of course." Elliot answered, following her in.

The two headed right for Olivia's bedroom. Olivia continued into her bathroom and retrieved two towels. She tossed one to Elliot, who was already going through the drawer designated to him.

He changed in the bedroom while Olivia changed in the bathroom so that she could wash her face, and towel dry her hair without dripping all over the place.

Elliot removed the ring box from his jacket pocket, and stuck it in the pocket of his sweat pants. He didn't need Olivia finding it randomly.

"Ahh, so you've decided to stay the night?" Olivia asked coming out of the bathroom, still towel drying her hair. She had changed into her favorite flannel pants and a gray tank top. She had noticed Elliot pulling back the blankets on the side of the bed he usually slept in when he stayed over.

"Well, I figured since I was already here and changed, and since my cloths are hanging in your bathroom drying, what the hell!" He smiled as he climbed in.

"Well I'm glad you finally came to you senses." She smiled.

She tossed the towel into the bathroom sink and climbed between the sheets next to Elliot. She snuggled up to him, rested her head on his chest, and let him wrap his arm around her.

"I really did have a wonderful time tonight" She smiled.

"Well I'm glad." Elliot answered. "Happy Birthday." He said before kissing the top of her head lightly.

As the two lay in the dark room in silence, something stirred inside of Elliot. It was the moments like these that made him know he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Olivia; the silent moments, when he could feel their hearts beating as one.

"I want this forever Liv." He said suddenly, surprising even him self with the sound of his voice.

"Want what forever?" Olivia asked confused, turning so that she could look into his face.

Elliot was silent for a moment. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't meant to talk; the words just seem to come out on their own.

"This." He finally said. "You and me, just laying here like this" He tired to explain, but could see he was failing by the look of utter confusion in Olivia's face. "Look Liv, I love you." He began. "And I know I've told you that about a hundred times tonight, but that's only because I can't say it enough to stress how much I really do. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you, and I don't want to. I've been trying to find the best way to say this all night, but I guess the best way to say it, is to just say it." He stammered.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Olivia interjected. He was babbling, and she had no idea why.

"I'm talking about the fact that I wanna marry you Liv." He blurted. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I could never see my self with anyone else. You make me happier than I've ever been. You make everything better. I love you, and I want you to be my wife. Please Liv," He said as he pulled the box out of his pocket. He pulled the ring out, and held it up to her. "Will you marry me?" He finally asked.

Olivia just stared at him in utter shock. Tears began forming in her eyes. This really was the best birthday she had ever had. Her heart seemed to have stopped beating in her chest.

"Is this why you were acting weird all night?" She finally managed.

"Yeah." He answered simply. His heart was in his throat. Was she going to say yes? "And, I know that this isn't the most romantic way to ask you, but I can't live another second with out knowing." He explained.

"El, I couldn't imagine a more romantic way for you to ask." She whispered, her voice catching slightly in her throat. "I would be honored to be your wife." She smiled.

Elliot captured her lips with his, and pulled her tight to his body. They separated for a brief moment so that he could slip the ring onto her finger.

"I love you." She whispered before returning her lips to his.

She pulled away again for only a brief moment. "Thank you for making this the best birthday of my life." She smiled.

"Thank you for making this one of the best days of my life." Elliot answered.

**TBC... so, he finally got the words out!!!! Stay tuned for more to come, and tell me what you think!!**


	4. Telling

**Panic**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to post, but like i warned, finals are next week, and I've been really really busy, but here is another chapter, enjoy!!!**

**Telling**

Olivia woke up to the best feeling in the world. She wasn't in just any man's arms, but the arms of _her_ fiancé! She never imagined she'd ever be engaged to anyone; and certainly never her partner. When she realized that she would be waking up like this every morning for the rest of her life, something changed. For the first time, ever, she felt completely at peace. Everything seemed right.

She lay there for a while, just basking in this new, alien feeling before Elliot finally shifted under her.

He stretched and yawned before saying, "We really have to get up or we'll both be late."

"I know. But I just want to stay here forever." Olivia smiled. "Everything is so perfect right now."

"But if we stay here forever, we'll never get to the wedding." Elliot noted. "Plus Cragen will start calling when we don't show, and then he'll send Munch and Fin to knock down your door." He smiled. "And of course, no wedding means no honeymoon." He added.

That was all Olivia needed to hear, she jumped out of her bed and rushed right into the shower.

Elliot just sat there laughing.

When the pair got to the precinct that morning, Olivia carefully turned her ring over so that the diamond was hidden from sight. She and Elliot took their seats like they normally would have.

"What's going on with the two of you?" Munch immediately asked. They were too happy for a Tuesday morning.

"Nothing." Both said in unison, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Bull crap." Fin snorted. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Can't two people just be happy?" Olivia asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Not at seven o'clock, on a Tuesday morning, in Manhattan they can't." Munch answered.

Olivia just shook her head and let out a small chuckle. She and Elliot both wanted to shout from the rooftops that they were engaged, but knew that it would be better to keep it low profile; at least until they talked to Cragen about it. They knew that there was going to have to be some changes made at work now that they would be getting married.

Munch looked back and forth between the two. Neither could stop smiling. Something was up, and he was going to find out. "Don't think I won't find out." He mumbled.

"Munch." Olivia said sternly, slamming her hand down on the desk. "We are not happy about anything in particular. Now, I understand that it isn't every day you see happy people in Manhattan, but it happens. There are no conspiracies surrounding it, we weren't taken over by pod people, Martians haven't implanted anything in our brains, and the CIA isn't paying us off to be happy. We just are. Now can you please just let it go, so we can get some work done?" She finished.

"Well then." Munch mouthed before turning back to his work. He was still convinced something was up, but decided to save it until later.

Elliot just stared at Olivia in amazement. He had never heard her bark orders in such a forceful manner. It turned him on.

She caught him staring at her, and blushed slightly. She offered a shrug of her shoulders as an explanation and then went back to looking over the messages on her desk.

Just then Casey walked in.

"You all will be very pleased to know that Patrick Donnell will be serving life in prison." She said with a smile. She was referring to their last case. Donnell had kidnapped, raped, and killed three women over the span of a month, and would never see freedom again.

"Good job Case." Olivia smiled.

"After seeing those crime scene photos, there was no way that jury wouldn't…" She began, but stopped. "What is that?" She asked suddenly.

"What's what?" Olivia asked, looking up at her friend from her memos.

Casey's eyes were glued onto the band that was across Olivia's left ring finger.

Olivia followed her gaze to her hand. _"Oh shit."_ She thought.

"Nothing." She said, quickly pulling her hand under the desk.

"That was not nothing Olivia." Casey said with a huge grin on her face. She looked back and forth between her and Elliot. Both were white in the face.

"What's going on out here?" Cragen boomed from behind the group. He had come out of his office to get a cup of coffee and discovered all his detectives, and his prosecutor standing around Elliot and Olivia's desks.

"That's what I've been asking all morning." Munch answered.

"I think we're busted Liv." Elliot said with a smile. He had wanted to wait to announce the engagement until they were sure they would be able to stay working together, but Casey ousted them!

"Fine." Olivia sighed. She pulled her hand back from under the desk, and turned the ring around.

"So?" Munch pushed.

Elliot smiled. He looked at Olivia and then back to the rest of the squad room. "Liv and I are getting married." He finally revealed.

Everyone in the room just stared at them in utter shock. They figured that this was where the relationship was headed, but they just hadn't expected it.

"I knew that was a ring on your finger." Casey beamed. She didn't know if she was more ecstatic that her friend was getting married, or that she had been right! "Lemme see it." She smiled as she made her way over to Olivia to inspect the ring. "Oh El, it's beautiful."

"Thanks." Elliot said. He was nervous about the silence of the rest of the group.

"Well, there's another 20 bucks the two of you have cost me." Munch finally said. "But, congratulations." He smiled.

"Yeah, took you two long enough." Fin added.

"You do know that this poses a problem, right?" Cragen asked, putting a damper on the situation; although everyone knew that it was coming.

"We talked about that." Olivia said, taking Elliot's hand. "If one of us has to transfer, I will go back to computer crimes."

Elliot looked at her shocked. The two of them had in fact discussed what would happen if one of them had to leave, but they hadn't been able to come to any agreement. Both volunteered to be the one to leave, and both had decided that they wouldn't let the other give up their career as an SVU detective. As of last night, they were at a stalemate.

"Liv, if anyone has to transfer it'll be me. I know someone in Bronx SVU, I'm pretty sure I can get a position there." He said, correcting her.

Olivia turned to Elliot. "El, you know the guys at Bronx SVU are completely inept." She scoffed. "You'd be miserable there. Besides, I'm sure they still have my paper work over in the 1-8."

"Liv, SVU is your life. You already tried leaving, it didn't work." He argued. This was not a fight he was willing to lose. He knew how much working in this squad meant to Olivia, and he would be damned if he was going to be the reason why she left. Besides, her ex-boyfriend/ lover was the Lieutenant over at the 1-8.

"_You're_ my life Stabler." She said gently. "And yeah, I did come back because I missed it, but it was more because I missed you. As long as I get to come home to you, I don't care where I work."

"Okay, not that this isn't touching and all, but I think I may have a solution." Cragen butted in.

Everyone turned their attention to him.

"Now, you do understand that this arrangement will only work if you two drop this whole, 'being nice to each other' thing you seem to be doing, because quite frankly, it's scaring me." He began with a slight laugh.

"Oh don't worry Cap; within the hour those two'll be biting each other's heads off." Fin assured him.

Olivia just shook her head. "So, what's the arrangement?" She asked.

"You two switch partners. I pair Olivia with Fin and Elliot with Munch." He stated. "Does that work for everyone?"

"Are you kiddin me? Cap, if you were given the option to stare at Olivia's face all day or Munch's, who would you pick?" Fin asked with a laugh.

"I resent what you're implying." Munch snorted. "I give you three days before you miss me."

"Wait, so this means we both can stay?" Olivia asked, cutting through the sarcasm of her colleagues.

"As long as we can keep IAB from sniffing around, I have no problem with it. You two are two of my best detectives; I don't want to lose either one of you any more than you want to leave." Don answered with a sly smile. He knew that this day would come eventually, and had been working this out as long.

"Thank you." She smiled and hugged her captain.

"Just think of it as an early wedding present." He smiled embracing her.

"Thanks Cap." Elliot said, offering his hand to his boss.

"Congratulations you two." He said shaking Elliot's hand. "Now, everyone, back to work." He added, turning and making his way back to his office. As he sat back behind his desk he shook his head and laughed.

"It's about time those two got their acts together." He said allowed.

After receiving congrats from the rest of the squad everyone went back to work. Elliot and Olivia exchanged loving and relieved smiles before going back to work. They had never thought this would turn out as well as it did.

**TBC... what do u think??? I love reviews!**


	5. Telling the Family

**Panic**

**Sumamry: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Here's an update, finals time :(**

**Telling the family**

"I cannot believe that went so well." Olivia said from the door frame of Elliot's kitchen. She had a glass of wine in her hand, and leaned against the wall as Elliot kept an eye on the burgers he was cooking.

It was Wednesday, which meant his children were spending the night with him. He and Olivia were waiting until dinner to tell them their news.

"Tell me about it." Elliot answered as he flipped the burgers. "I was almost positive that Cragen was gonna have to get rid of one of us."

"I just hope I'm able to stay professional with the sexiest man alive sitting a few feet away from me every day." She teased, walking over to him, and whispering into his year seductively.

It sent chills down his spine. "Well, unless you want to go back to computer crimes with Mr. Lieutenant lover, you're gonna have to find a way." He chuckled.

"I didn't love Mike, El." She said placing her glass on the counter.

"I know you didn't." Elliot said, returning to seriousness. He put his spatula down for a second, and gently brushed the Olivia's hair behind her ear. "I mean hell, that is my ring on your finger." He smiled lifting her left hand to his lips.

"Eww, Dad. Get a room." Dickie snorted as he walked into the kitchen and in on his father and Olivia. He pushed passed them and opened the refrigerator.

"Nice to see you too son." Elliot laughed. He left Olivia's side and returned to the burgers. "And put the piece of cake down, dinner is gonna be ready in two seconds." He added. "Go get your sisters please."

Dickie followed his father's instruction, and left the kitchen to get his sisters. Olivia quickly set six place settings at the table. Elliot had set it up so that all of his children would be with him tonight to share in the news.

Kathleen and Maureen got to the table quickly, followed by their brother.

Elliot filled the plates and took his seat. The family waited for the youngest Stabler girl. "Where is she?" Elliot asked. "Did you tell her dinner was ready Dickie?"

"Yeah. She said she'd be right there, then yelled at me to get out of her room." He answered with a shrug. "I say we just start without her. She never eats anyway."

Elliot gave out an exasperated sigh. Elizabeth has been acting strange for the last few weeks. She had been withdrawn, and sad, and hadn't been eating or sleeping that much lately. She told her family that it was just some young teenage boy issue that, "no one would understand", but Elliot was still worried.

"I'll go get her Dad." Kathleen offered. She was about to get up from the table when her little sister came in from her bedroom.

"Took you long enough." Dickie teased.

"Shut up." She snapped rudely.

"Hey, can we please try to be civil for once." Elliot intervened.

"Whatever." Elizabeth huffed and plopped into her chair.

"Now that everyone is here, before we start eating, I have something to talk to you kids about." Elliot began.

"Oh my God, you finally asked Liv to marry you!" Kathleen blurted out.

Elliot and Olivia just stared at her in shock. How did she know?

"How did you know?" Elliot asked what both were thinking.

"Please Daddy, women know these things." She said with a smile, causing both Maureen and Dickie to laugh.

"When did my baby girl become a woman?" Elliot asked.

"Dad." Kathleen laughed shaking her head.

"We could tell as soon as we walked in Dad. You're both glowing." Maureen told him. "Congrats!"

"Yeah, it's about time!" Dickie chimed in.

Olivia let out a deep sigh when she realized that Elliot's kids were not only accepting of the fact that she was going to be their stepmother, but they seemed to be in support of it!

"What do you think about all this Liz?" Elliot asked when he noticed she hadn't said anything yet.

"It's great. I'm really happy for you guys." She said with a clearly forced smile.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged quick glances. Something was definitely wrong with her.

"You okay baby?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" She yelled, startling everyone in the room. "Why does every body keep asking me that?!"

"Maybe because lately you've been blowing up at people for no reason, you haven't been eating or sleeping, and you lock yourself in your room as soon as you get home, and have to be pried out at meal times. Not to mention the fact that mom tells me you haven't even wanted to talk to Bethany and Tyler." He said, referring to her two best girl friends.

"Well I'm fine." She huffed.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Elliot pushed. Whenever his kids withdrew like this it worried him. He'd seen the behavior many times before in his line of work, and it never meant anything good.

"I'm fine, can we just eat?" She asked disdainfully.

"Okay. I'm not gonna push you." Elliot sighed.

With that the family ate their meal, trying to engage in small talk to avoid the awkwardness of their sister not talking, or even looking at any of them.

"I'm done. Can I be excused?" Elizabeth asked soon after she began.

"You hardly touched your burger." Elliot noted.

"Well I'm full. I can't help when I'm full." She again snapped.

"If you're full." Elliot sighed, allowing her to leave the table.

She quickly scrapped off her plate and made her way to her room. She seemed defeated for some reason.

"You want me to talk to her after dinner?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know." Elliot answered. "Kathy's been trying, but all she'll tell her is that some boy said something to her, and that she wouldn't 'understand'." He explained. "But if you wanna try later, go for it."

"Well, we shouldn't let her bad mood bring the rest of us down." Kathleen stated. "We should be happy. Liv and Dad are FINALLY getting married!" She smiled.

"I'd say that calls for ice cream for dessert!" Dickie chimed in.

Elliot just smiled and shook his head. "Are you ever not thinking about food Rick?" He asked.

His son thought it over for a moment before saying, "Nope", and stuffing his face with corn causing the rest of the table to laugh.

As Olivia helped Maureen wash, dry, and put away the dishes, and Elliot wiped down the table, his phone rang.

"Stabler." He said into it. "Yeah, okay, I'll be right there." He put his phone back on the clip on his belt and turned to the rest of the room.

"Sorry guys, Cap needs me." He apologized. He was always getting called in at the worst of times.

"It's fine Dad, you being gone will give us a chance to grill Olivia." Maureen joked.

"Grill?" Olivia questioned, looking to Elliot for help.

"Yeah, did you really think we were gonna let you just marry our Dad without the proper interrogation?" She asked with a smile.

"It's only fair, considering Dad does it to every guy we bring home." Kathleen added from her spot on the couch where she was doing homework.

"Have fun ladies." Elliot simply chuckled as he strapped on his gun, and grabbed his badge.

"Love you." He said ask he kissed Kathleen on the top of the head. "Love you." He repeated as he repeated the action with Maureen. "Love you." He said one last time before quickly pecking Olivia on the lips.

"Be careful." Olivia whispered. She knew the dangers associated with the job.

Elliot made his way to the back hallway that held the bedroom. "Dickie, Lizzie, I have to go into work for a while, I'll be back as soon as I can. Listen to Olivia." He called.

"Bye Dad." Dickie called from his room.

"Bye Daddy." Came an instant later from Elizabeth's room.

With that Elliot made his way to the door. "Don't go too hard on Liv; you don't want to scare her away." He smiled before leaving.

"Never stopped you before." Maureen teased.

Elliot just laughed and shook his head before leaving the apartment.

**TBC... Tell me what u think!!**


	6. The Note

**Panic**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Here is another chapter tell me what u think!!!**

**The Note**

Later that night Olivia found herself sitting in the living room with Maureen and Kathleen. She still wanted to talk to Elizabeth, but hadn't gotten a chance yet.

"So, you wanna marry our Dad huh?" Kathleen asked, mimicking the way her father would interrogate her boyfriends.

"Yes I do." Olivia simply answered.

"You are aware that he's a little insane, right?" Maureen questioned.

"You trying to change my mind?" Olivia asked.

"No, not at all. I just want to be sure you know what you're getting into." The young woman explained. "Dad... he's been hurt. He'll never admit it, but when Mom left him, it was hard. I mean, sure he was happier in a way. They weren't in love anymore. But it still hurt him to have her go." She began, revealing a secret that Elliot had no idea she knew. She was an intuitive young woman; she got that from her father. "Look, Mom just... they got married so young, and I don't think she knew what she was getting into. Dad can be… intense at times. I just, I don't know how he'd survive if you left him too. I mean, I remember how beat up he got when you changed units. I don't think he could go through that again."

Olivia's heart melted when she saw how concerned these kids were for their father's well being.

She took Maureen's hand in her's. "Maur, I've worked with the man for over eight years. I have seen him at his best and at his worst. I've seen him punch holes in walls, throw perps into iron window grates, and have been at the receiving end of his anger more times than I can even count. Trust me; I know he can be intense." She said with a smile. "But that's just part of your Dad. I love your father very much. His intensity is a part of him, so I love it. I don't think I could ever leave him again. I don't know how I'd survive." She finished honestly.

"You're good for him Liv." Kathleen said. "You're good for us. I'm glad you said yes." She smiled.

Before Olivia could answer a blood curdling scream came from the hall way.

"DICKIE! GIVE IT BACK!!" Elizabeth screamed as she came running down the hall chasing a terrified looking Dickie. "NOW!!"

"AHHH!" Dickie yelled, hurdling the couch, and Kathleen, who was sitting on it. "Get her away from me!"

He ran behind Olivia, who was not standing. She acted as a human shield between the two siblings.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." She said, putting her hands up to stop Elizabeth. "Both of you cool it. What's going on?"

"The moron went in my room when I was in the bathroom and took something. I want it back." Elizabeth steamed. Olivia could see there were tears sitting in her eyes. She was furious.

"I just wanted to know what it was. She's been looking at it since school ended." Dickie defended. "She wouldn't tell me what it was."

"That's because it's none of your business. Now give it back!" She yelled, reaching around Olivia to try to grab whatever was in her brother's hands.

Maureen and Kathleen just sat on the couch, dumbfounded at the scene unfolding. Sure Lizzie and Dickie were known to have their fights, but they had never seen their sister this upset, and it scared them.

"Hold on, hold on." Olivia said, again holding the young girl back. "What is _it_ that Dickie took exactly?"

"Nothing, I just want it back. Please Olivia. Just make him give it back." She said, defeated. Tears silently began to fall.

"Hunny, why are you crying?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not." She lied. She wasn't stupid. She knew that Olivia had seen the tears, but the only thing she could think to do was to deny it.

"Okay." Olivia said, not wanting to make her talk in front of her siblings. "Dickie, could you please give your sister back whatever you took from her?" She asked calmly.

"Sure Liv. I didn't mean to make you cry Lizzie." He apologized handing a piece of paper back to his sister.

"You didn't." She huffed before snatching the paper from him, and retreating back to her room.

"What was that?" Kathleen asked after her sister had left.

"I've never seen her that upset before." Maureen noted.

"Dickie, what did you take from her?" Olivia asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this. She turned to face him.

"I don't know exactly what it was." He said honestly. "It looked like a note from someone, but I didn't get to read it. Liz caught me before I could. All I know is that she's been looking at it all day, and since she first read it on the bus on the way home from school she's been really upset." He informed her.

"Well, she did tell Mom she's been upset over some guy. Maybe it was from him." Kathleen offered with a shrug.

"Liv, maybe you should go talk to her." Dickie suggested. "I mean, she's not talking to any of us, and I'm kinda getting worried about her."

"Hey, you're too young to be worrying about stuff like this." Olivia said with a forced smile. "I'm sure she's fine. Boys just have a way of screwing with girls' heads." She said, trying to make the young teen feel better. "Just remember this the next time you think about messing with some poor girl." She said, patting his shoulder. "I'll go talk to her though. Maybe I can get something out of her."

With that Olivia made her way to Elizabeth's bedroom. The door was closed so she knocked lightly. She was only met with silence. She knocked again, and then noticed the sound of running water. She walked over to the bathroom and knocked on that door.

"Liz, Lizzie, it's Olivia, you okay?" She asked through the door.

"I'm fine. I'm in the shower!" She called back with a tone in her voice.

"Okay." Olivia said defensively.

She walked back past the girl's bedroom with the intentions of returning to the living room, but stopped suddenly. Something was wrong with Elizabeth, and that note held the answer as to what it was.

She tiptoed back to Lizzie's door, and quietly pushed open the door. She scanned the room quickly.

"_Okay, when I was a teenager, where did I put things I wanted to hide?" _She asked herself.

"_Hmmm, I hid my cigarettes in my desk drawer."_ She thought, remembering her adolescent hood.

She hurried over to Elizabeth's desk, and quietly pulled open each drawer and carefully searched through them one by one, but the note was not there.

"_My birth control was in my underwear drawer."_ She thought. She stopped for a moment in front of the dresser. She felt like she was betraying Elizabeth's trust by going through such a personal, private place, but she knew that she had to.

She took a deep breath, and pulled the drawer open. She rummaged through it, but again found nothing out the ordinary.

"Where the hell is it?" She grumbled under her breath. She only had so much time until Elizabeth got out of the shower. She again scanned the room and set her eyes on the tan backpack that sat in the corner of the room.

She tiptoed over to it and carefully unzipped it. She took out each book, and looked through the empty bag, but nothing. She searched each pocket, but all she found were some old, crinkled papers, a few pens, and a couple of candy wrappers.

She huffed in frustration and began returning the books back to the bag. As she picked up Elizabeth's history notebook something fell from its pages to the floor.

"Jackpot." She muttered with a smile. She finished packing up the book bag before turning her attention to the small folded paper.

She unfolded it, and read what was written:

_Elizabeth,_

_I missed you today._

_I was getting all ready to see you_

_And then you weren't in class._

_Just seeing your smooth skin_

_And piercing eyes makes my heart fly._

_I hope I will see you tomorrow,_

_Or maybe I will e-mail you tonight._

_Love,_

_Jim_

"Who the hell is Jim?" She asked aloud.

Suddenly Olivia noticed that the apartment seemed quiet. The shower had shut off. But when? How long did she have to get rid of the evidence she held in her hand and retreat back to the safety of the living room?

She quickly returned the note to its place in the notebook, zipped up the backpack, and hightailed it back to the living room.

"You find anything?" Kathleen asked, well aware of what Olivia was doing.

"Yeah. Dickie, do you know anyone named Jim?" She asked, turning to Dickie, who was now sitting in an arm chair watching TV.

"Jim? No, why?" He answered.

"No one? Maybe someone older?" She continued as if questioning a witness.

"No, sorry Liv. Why, was the note from him?" He asked.

"Yeah. Kathleen, what about you?" She questioned quickly turning to Kathleen who still sat on the couch with homewoek. Olivia wondered if maybe one of Kathleen's friends had a thing for younger girls.

She thought for a moment but then answered, "No, sorry. I don't know any Jims. I mean, there's a few in my school, but I don't know them personally."

"Are you gonna talk to her?" Maureen asked, referring to Lizzie.

"Yeah, but not now. I'm gonna give her some time to relax a little. That way I can think of a way to tell her I was snooping around her things." She breathed. How was she going to do that??

**TBC... Next chapter will reveal all!!! Tell me what ur thinking!**


	7. Mr Brummon

**Panic**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: One final down 2 to go!!!! In celebration, here is another chapter, enjoy!!!**

**Mr. Brummon**

Everyone had turned in for the night, and Olivia was sitting up in the living room waiting for Elliot. He had said he wouldn't be all night earlier in a phone call.

She was lounging on the couch reading the book Fin had bought for her when she heard Elizabeth's phone ringing from her bedroom.

Wanting to know who would be calling a thirteen year old at 11 o'clock at night, she scurried over to her bedroom door and listened intently.

"Hello?" She heard Lizzie ask in a tired voice. "Oh, hi Mr. Brum… uh, I mean Jim."

Mister! This Jim guy was a mister! She'd kill him! Fighting the urge to bash in the door, and strangle this perv from over the phone, Olivia continued listening.

"Yes, I did get the note." She heard Lizzie say. Her voice sounded sad; defeated. "No, I can't. Because, I'm at my Dad's house." She said in a voice that told Olivia she was very uncomfortable at the moment. "He lives in Manhattan." There was another pause before Lizzie continued. "Look, Mr. Brummon… What? Oh, sorry, right Jim. Look, I don't…" She began to say but was cut off. "What? Stay after Monday? Do I have to? My Mom? No, no there's no need to call her." She said sadly. "I, I guess I can stay."

Stay after with that man?! There was no way in Hell Olivia was going to allow that to happen!

"Okay Mr…. Jim." She sighed. "Night."

The next thing Olivia heard was a phone flying across the room and Elizabeth throwing herself on her bed to scream into her pillow.

This seemed like the best time to talk to her. She tapped lightly on the door.

"Lizzie, Hunny." She said quietly. "Can I come in?"

"Leave me alone." Elizabeth responded, her head still in her pillows. Olivia could hear that she was crying.

"Sweetheart, I know that you probably don't want to, but I think we need to talk." She said, ignoring the girl's request and venturing into her room.

"There's nothing to talk about, go away!" she fought, not pulling her head from her pillow.

Olivia just sat on the bed, and placed her hand lovingly on her back. "Baby, if there's nothing to talk about, why are you crying?"

"It's none of your business Olivia! You're not my Mother I don't have to talk to you! Go away!" She yelled yanking her head up and turning angrily to face Olivia, her face stained with tears.

"I know that I'm not your Mother Elizabeth." Olivia answered, a little more forcefully. She had a lot of practice with girls like Lizzie who didn't want to talk. She knew how to deal with them. "But I do care about you, and I'm worried about you. So is she, and your father, and your siblings. Now, you won't talk to her, or anyone of them, so I figured I'd give it a try."

"Well if I don't want to talk to any of them, why do you think I would want to talk to you?" She asked bitterly, rubbing at her eyes.

"Because you're thirteen, and shouldn't have to deal with this on your own." She said soothingly, gently placing her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

She just shrugged it off. "You don't even know what you're talking about! You have no idea what I'm dealing with!" She shouted.

"Then why don't you tell me?" Olivia fought back. This wasn't a battle she intended on losing. Elizabeth may not have been her daughter, but she still cared about her like she was.

Elizabeth just shook her head, pushed herself off her bed and walked across the room. She folded her arms on front of her chest, and refused to even look at Olivia.

"Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" She asked defeated, as tears rolled down her face.

"Liz, we just want to help you." Olivia answered from the bed.

"You don't even know that I need help!" She again yelled, turning to face Olivia.

"I know that someone you call 'Mister' has no business calling you at 11 o'clock at night!" Olivia revealed in a concerned tone. She watched Elizabeth's face intently as it dropped.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." She denied.

"Elizabeth, I heard you." Olivia pushed. "Whatever is going on, you can tell me. I can help you Lizzie." She soothed, standing.

"I, I don't need any help. Nothing's wrong." She continued denying that anything out of the ordinary was going on. Admitting to the truth was too painful, to embarrassing.

"Hunny, I saw the note. I heard you talking to whoever Jim is on the phone. There's a problem when someone old enough for you call 'mister' is writing you love notes. This isn't your fault." She tried.

Lizzie suddenly broke down into tears. Olivia quickly went to her, and embraced her tightly. Elizabeth needed to know that whatever was happening to her, she was safe now.

"Shh, it's okay." Olivia soothed, stroking her back as she held her. She led her back over to the bed, and sat with her, never letting go of the now shaking girl.

"I kept telling him that I wasn't interested. But he won't listen." She sobbed suddenly into Olivia's chest. "He… he keeps e-mailing me, and IMing me. He… he won't leave me alone. He knows where… where I live. He… he was there… he was there yesterday. I hate him." She cried.

Olivia pulled away, and raised Elizabeth up so that she could look into her face. "Elizabeth, who is Jim? How do you know him?" She asked. Her SVU cop mode had taken over.

"He's… my history teacher, Mr. Brummon." She answered quietly, looking to the floor.

"Okay. Has he ever… hurt you hunny?" Olivia asked. Praying the answer was not.

Elizabeth shook her head no.

"You sure?" Olivia asked again. "Because if he did, I need to know."

"No. He never touched me." She said in a whisper. "Just… told me he… wanted to." She said before erupting into sobs again. She collapsed into Olivia's lap.

"Okay. It's okay. Why was he at your house yesterday?" Olivia continued.

"I don't know. But he, he was there. He kept knocking on the door. I was home alone. He... he was there forever, just knocking!" She cried.

"Liz, it's gonna be okay." Olivia said, trying to sooth the girl. Her heart was breaking for her. "Baby, I know that this is hard, but do you have the e-mails he sent to you, or other notes?" She asked.

Lizzie nodded her head. She picked her self up. "I saved everything; the e-mails, notes, even the IM's and voice mails."

"Good. Guess you did hold on to some of the stuff you're Dad lectured you about huh?" She asked with a smile.

"Hey, not everything can go in one ear and out the other." Lizzie jested back, sniffling. "What, what are you gonna do?" She asked suddenly.

"Well, I'm going to have to take a formal statement from you. Then look over everything this guy has written you. If there's enough evidence to prove he did something wrong; which I'm pretty sure there will be, I'm going to arrest him." She told her, smoothing some hair behind her ear.

"I, I don't want anyone to know Olivia. It's too embarrassing." She pleaded. "I just, I just want him to stop."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Olivia assured her.

"But I should have said something to him sooner. What if, what if people think it's my fault? I could have told someone sooner. I could have stopped going to class, or just thrown out the notes, and deleted the e-mails without reading them." She argued.

"Lizzie this is not your fault." Olivia said bluntly, stressing each word so that it stuck. "You did nothing wrong. What Mr. Brummon did was wrong. It was illegal. He's the bad guy here, not you."

"But I…" Elizabeth began.

"No 'buts' Liz." Olivia interrupted her. "You're the victim here. There's nothing embarrassing about that."

"Everyone likes him. They'll all be mad at me." She continued.

Olivia could tell that she was beginning to have second thoughts about coming forward about what had happened.

"Elizabeth." She said, taking her hand. "He's a bad man. If he did this to you, he's probably doing it to other girls. Now, if you want, we can arrest him at his home. We don't have to go to the school, and we won't use your name. No one will know." She assured her. "But you need to report this Hun. I know that it's scary, but it's the only way I can make this stop."

"Will you be there with me?" She asked, searching Olivia's eyes.

"Every step of the way sweetie." Olivia smiled.

"And, my Mom and Dad. Will, will you tell them? I don't think I could." She added.

"I'll talk to them." Olivia answered. "Now, why don't you get those letters, and we'll talk in the living room. I need to get a formal statement." When she saw the fear return to Lizzie's face she added, "But, maybe I can make some hot chocolate first?"

Lizzie nodded, then got up to get her hidden letters.

**TBC... secret revealed, tell me what ur thinking!!!**


	8. Rage

**Panic**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Still I don't own them**

**A/N: Sorry about the sporadic postings, I promise they will become more steady once I get home for winter break, tomorrow:) :) :) (I'm actually procrastonating studying for my final exam tomorrow to post this! ; )**

**Rage**

Elliot got home a little after midnight. He unlocked his apartment door, and was surprised at what he saw.

Olivia was sitting on the couch stroking Elizabeth's hair. She was asleep with her head in Olivia's lap and a blanket covering her. Olivia was staring out into space.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked in a whisper, snapping Olivia out of her trance.

"What? Oh, hi El." She stammered, whispering as well.

"Everything okay?" He asked, concerned at how she was acting.

"Umm, no. There's something we need to talk about." She answered honestly. This concerned one of his children, she had no choice but to be honest and blunt.

"Okay." Elliot said, terrified at what she was going to say. 'We need to talk' was never a good phrase. "Lemme just bring Elizabeth into her room." He said.

He carefully scooped his daughter up, and carried her into her bedroom. 'Why was she asleep on the couch?' Elliot suddenly thought as he was placing her in her bed. 'I wonder if Liv talked to her.' At that realization his heart dropped. A moment ago he was concerned that Olivia needed to talk about their relationship, but now his fears shifted to his daughter.

"What's going on Olivia?" He asked as he came out of the room.

"I talked to Lizzie." She simply answered from the couch. "Why don't you sit?" She suggested.

"Why? What happened?" He asked, fear now evident in his voice. He refused to sit down.

"El…" She protested when she realized he wasn't going to sit with her. She stood.

"No. Liv, if something is wrong with my daughter I want to know!" He demanded.

"She's fine." Olivia began, stepping towards him. He was not going to take this well. "After you left, she came screaming out of her room after Dickie. He had taken a note from her that he saw her reading this afternoon. I made him give it back, but didn't get to see what it said." She explained.

"So, she's not eating, or talking to anyone because she's mad at her brother?" He asked confused, yet hoping that that really was the reason.

"El, I went through her room when she was in the shower, I know I had not right to, but I had a bad feeling about that note." She told him, feeling the need to defend herself.

"Liv, you don't have to explain yourself if you do something in the best interest of my kids." He assured her. "What was on the note?"

Olivia grabbed a folder that was placed on the coffee table. She opened, and retrieved the note. "See for yourself." She said handing it to him.

"Okay, so some punk kid is sending her love notes. We can talk to him. Talk to the school. Make it stop." He offered.

"That's what I thought too, until…" She began.

"Until what?" Elliot pushed. "Liv, she's my daughter, I need to know what's going on."

"Why don't you sit?" She offered again.

"Olivia, just tell me!" He yelled, making her jump. She didn't blame him though, Elizabeth was his daughter. She had to tell him.

"It's from one of her teachers Elliot." She finally revealed under her breath. "It seems he's been calling her, and writing to her on the computer." She watched as his face went pale. "According to Elizabeth, he says inappropriate things to her after class, and is constantly leaving these notes for her. She assured me that he never touched her, but yesterday, he showed up at Kathy's house when Lizzie was there by herself. She said he stood around for a while, but left." She explained.

Olivia let it sink for a moment. Elliot just stared past her.

She reached out, and gently touched his arm. "El? El, say something." She pushed worried.

"I should have seen this." He simply said, voice cracking on the tears he was holding in his throat.

"Elliot, you had no way of knowing. No one did." She answered calmly.

"Damnit Olivia!" He cursed, wrenching his arm away. "I'm a Special Victims Cop; I should have known by the way she was acting!" He yelled, not wanting to take his anger out on her, but she was the only one there. "She begged me not to make her go to school. She always asked me to pick her up early on my nights. I should have known." He said, sounding defeated.

"You know now Elliot. You can do something about it. She made a formal statement. We'll bring it by the house tomorrow, and the bastard will be jail in less than 24 hours." She said.

Elliot was silent. He turned away when he felt he could no longer control the tears threatening to fall for his daughter. He stalked over to the window, and tried to focus on anything in the world below to stop himself from losing his control.

Olivia just followed him. She placed her hands on his back lovingly. "You don't have to turn away from me." She whispered.

He turned and faced her, letting her see the tears silently streaming down his face. "She's my little girl, and I let her get hurt." He managed to get out before collapsing into sobs in Olivia's arms.

A year ago, he would never have allowed anyone to see him like this. He would have fought these tears with every fiber of his being, and if he couldn't control it, he would have left the room. But now, here with Olivia, he felt no shame. He knew Olivia thought no less of him. And he was thankful for that.

Olivia held him tightly, crying herself. "It's going to be okay." She soothed. "Lizzie is fine. He never touched her. You can help her now. You got to her in time to fix this."

"Why didn't she just tell me?" He questioned.

"She was embarrassed. She thought she could handle it by herself. She didn't want to admit it." Olivia offered. "I mean El, I confronted her with the fact that I had seen the note, and overheard her on the phone with this guy, and she still denied that anything was wrong." Olivia told him. "Sometimes it's easier to pretend noting is going on, than to admit that it is."

Elliot froze. He lifted his head up. "He called her, tonight?" He asked.

"That's how I knew it was from her teacher. She… she called him 'mister' on the phone." She told him.

"I'll kill him." He seethed, pulling away. "Where's her phone?" He demanded.

"What do you plan to do? Trace the call? Go to this guy's house and shoot him?" She asked as he searched the room for the phone.

"Liv, where is the phone?" He demanded again.

When she didn't answer he simply went over to his house phone, and dialed her number. It rang in Olivia's pocket.

"Give it to me Liv." He ordered.

"First of all, since when do I take orders? And second of all, I'm not giving you anything in this state." She replied, raising her voice to meet his. She understood that he was angry, but she would be damned if she allowed him to treat her like dirt because of his rage.

"Fine." He said smugly. He picked up the house phone again. "This is detective Elliot Stabler from Manhattan SVU, badge number 557110289…" He began.

Olivia knew what he was doing.

"…I need a trace on the last incoming call to a cell phone with the number, 1-718-555-0299" He said, and waited for the person on the other end to tell him the number which had called his daughter.

Olivia shook her head and folder her arms across her chest in anger.

"Thank you." He said into the phone, writing down the address.

"So what now? You go over there, and kill him?" She asked angrily. "Because, let me tell you, that'll help Elizabeth! Her father getting thrown in jail for murder is just the thing she needs to help her get over this." She said sarcastically.

"What else am I supposed to do?" He growled stepping towards her in anger. "He sexually exploited my baby. He doesn't deserve to live."

"You think I don't know that?" She spat right back, stepping towards him to meet his challenge. "You think I don't feel the same way? But your daughter needs you to be there for her right now. I know that you may feel better after killing that son of a bitch, but it can't be about you. Lizzie needs you. What she doesn't need, is for you to get thrown in jail because of something that happened to her." She finished, not stepping down once.

**TBC... I know, a weird place to end, but I have to finish studying, u'll find out what happens next in the next chapter, which should be up by tomorrow! Please don't hurt me for ending there... **

**Review and tell me what u think, I don't know how well I wrote Elliot's reaction, but I hope u all think it was appropriate!**


	9. Still Daddy's Girl

**Panic**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Wow, sry this has taken soo long to update!!! I've been really busy! Anyway, I hope everyone had a happy holiday, and u all have a great new years! (I hope to update a few times before then though, I promise!!!) Omg, and I just realized, I left u all with a cliff hanger: 0 soooo sorry!!!**

**Still Daddy's Girl**

Elliot was finally the one to back away. "Fine. But I want to be in that interrogation room tomorrow." He said angrily.

"There is no way Cragen is gonna allow that." Olivia told him honestly.

Elliot rubbed his face roughly with both his hands. He knew that she was right, but he just felt the need to say it. "Does Kathy know?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No. Not yet." Olivia told him.

"I should call her." He said. Olivia knew that he was making an excuse for why he wasn't half way to Queens to kill Jim Brummon. He hated letting her win, but she didn't care, so long as he didn't do anything stupid.

He didn't move toward the phone. He just stood in the living room with his back to her.

She once again made her way over to him, and placed her hands on his shoulders lovingly. "She's going to be alright." She assured him gently.

Elliot just sniffed and breathed out heavily. "I have to call Kathy." He repeated before pulling away and making his way to the phone.

Olivia let Elliot make the phone call to his ex-wife in private. She retreated to his bedroom, and slipped into the bed to wait for him. She had offered to go home, and let him be with his children, but Elliot foresaw the fact that he might need her strength later.

In the living room Elliot hung up with Kathy after explaining the situation to her, and assuring her that she didn't have to come by so late at night, they would all get together in the morning at the precinct.

He sat on the couch with a thud, and put his face in his hands. He took a deep breath to try to calm the tears that had refused to yield.

"Daddy?" A small voice came from the hall.

His head snapped up. He quickly wiped his face with his hands. "What are you still doing up baby?" He asked when he saw Elizabeth standing in the hall.

"I guess Liv told you what happened." She said simply.

"Yeah. She did." Elliot answered. He didn't know exactly what to say. He dealt with situations like this all the time, but now that it concerned his daughter, he was completely lost as to what to do about it.

"I'm so sorry Daddy." She said, suddenly bursting into tears where she stood.

"Lizzie, Lizzie no." Elliot stammered quickly going to her, and kneeling down to her height. "Baby, you didn't do anything wrong." He told her, gripping her and pulling her close to him; his own voice cracking.

Elizabeth sobbed violently in her father's protecting arms as he stroked the back of her head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She said into his neck, her tears making the skin wet and clammy. "I was just so embarrassed. The things that were in those notes..."

"Shh. You don't owe me any explanation. I know now, and I'm gonna make it go away." He soothed.

He had read the notes she had received. Some asked about her virginity, other about her sexual fantasies, and others told of things Jim Brummon wanted to do to his baby girl. Then there were the pictures that bastard had sent her over the computer! He didn't blame her for not wanting to tell anyone.

"It's gonna be okay." He whispered.

"He wants me to stay after tomorrow Daddy. He… he said he wanted to 'act out' some of the things he wrote me." She cried keeping her face buried in her father's neck. There was no way she could look him in the eye.

Elliot felt himself shake with rage. He pulled her away from him so that he could look at her. He smoothed the hair that was sticking to her wet cheeks away, and wiped at some of her tears.

"Liv and I, we're not gonna let that happen." He told her. "He's not going to hurt you sweetheart."

"Did anyone tell Mom?" She asked.

"I called her. She's gonna meet us at the precinct tomorrow morning." He told her. "Unless you want her now."

"No. No I'm okay. I just, I don't know if I could tell her." She told her father.

"Well you don't have to worry about that." He said. "Is there anything you want to talk about though?" He asked.

"What, what's gonna happen tomorrow?" She asked.

Elliot pushed himself off the floor and led her over to the couch.

"Olivia is going to bring your statement to Captain Cragen. He and Casey will review it and the evidence, and tell us if we have enough to get an arrest warrant. Then…" He began, but Elizabeth interrupted him.

"There might not be enough? What will happen then? I can't go to school with him." She cried.

"Trust me Baby, there's enough here, and even if there weren't a sexual harassment alligation to the school will get him put on suspension." He comforted her.

"Do we have to make a complaint to the school?" She asked.

"We have to inform them Liz." He told her. "But your name can be kept confidential."

"What will happen after you get the arrest warrant?" She continued.

"Well, someone will go and arrest Mr. Brummon." Elliot told her.

"Do they have to do it in school?" She asked.

"Probably. I know you don't want them to, but we want to get him out of that district before he can hurt someone else." He said gently.

"Do you think he's doing this to other girls?" She questioned.

"Most likely." He told her. "So, coming forward the way you did, is probably gonna help a lot of other people who weren't as brave as you. I'm proud of you Baby."

"Will I… will I have to testify against him?" She asked, continuing on her questioning.

"You might. But let's not cross that bridge just yet, okay?" He told her.

She just nodded her head. "I'm gonna go back to bed." She concluded.

"Okay sweetheart. I love you." He told her.

"I love you too. Thank you." She said with a small smile before embracing him tightly.

"You never have to thank me angel, I'm a Dad, it's kinda my job." He smiled.

"G'night." She smiled before turning and heading back to her bedroom.

Elliot sat on the couch alone for another few minutes before deciding the best thing for him to do would be to go to bed.

He tiptoed into his bedroom, not wanting to wake Olivia.

He silently took off his shirt as Olivia made her presence known.

"You doin okay?" She asked from her position in Elliot's bed.

"No, not really." He sighed, discarding his work shirt onto a nearby chair. "I thought you were sleeping." He said coolly as he stepped out of his dress pants and laid them on top of his shirt.

"Did you really expect me to fall asleep just like that tonight?" She asked, propping herself up in the bed.

"I don't know Liv." He said with disdain in his voice. He pulled open a drawer, and grabbed a pair of sweat pants, and an NYPD tee shirt.

Olivia knew that he was mad about what had happened to Lizzie, so decided to overlook the way in which he was talking to her.

"How did Kathy take it?" She asked as Elliot stepped into his sweat pants and pulled the shirt over his head.

"Her youngest daughter has been being sexually solicited by her teacher for months, how do you think she took it?" He spat.

That was it. "Look Stabler, I understand that you're going through a lot right now, but that doesn't mean you have to take it out on me! I'm not the bad guy here!" She spat back.

"You have no idea what I'm going through!" He seethed. He hadn't wanted to direct his anger at her, but he couldn't help it. "There is no possible way you could know what I'm going through!"

"Lizzie might not be my daughter, but that doesn't mean I don't care about her too. It doesn't mean that I don't blame myself for this as much as you do!" She countered, now sitting straight up in the bed. Elliot was still standing across the room.

Elliot was silent for a moment. He stared at her. "Why would you blame yourself?" He asked, the anger now absent from his voice.

"I knew that something was up with her, but I didn't want to ask her, because I didn't want to push. I wanted her to except me as her stepmother, so I didn't push. I should have pushed." She said under her breath.

"Olivia. This isn't your fault. I'm her father. I should have seen this. I should have known." He said, making his way over to the bed.

"If I can't blame myself, then you can't blame yourself." She said as he sat on the edge. She crawled over to him, and embraced him from behind.

"I've been such a tyrant with them. I've watched them like a hawk for years; monitored their e-mails and computer time, scrutinized everyone they go out with; and their families, am like a prison guard when it comes to curfew, and it still didn't matter. They still got to my family." He said, fighting tears.

"He didn't get to her Elliot." She tried comforting, kissing his shoulder through his tee-shirt. "Did he harass her; yes. But you're going to get to him before he can get to her."

"I failed her." He breathed. "My baby needed me, and I failed her."

"No, no you didn't." Olivia said matter of fatly. She crawled off the bed, and knelt down in front of him between his legs. She rested her hands on his thighs to keep his attention on her.

"She's a thirteen year old girl. If she doesn't want you to know something, you're not gonna know it." She told him. "You knew something was up, and you exhausted your resources until she finally spit it out."

"Why didn't she just tell me? She could have told me." He stammered.

"She was embarrassed El. Her teacher was sexually harassing her. You know just as well as I do that she was most likely hoped that if she just ignored it, the whole situation would just go away." She said. When she realized that he didn't believe her, she added, "Once you tell someone, it becomes real, you know that Baby; and the last person a thirteen year old girl wants to confide in is her father when it comes to stuff like this."

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" He asked.

"She's a strong kid, takes after her father." She smiled. "So yeah, I think she'll get through this. She's gonna need you though."

"I know." Elliot sighed.

"Come on, there's nothing else you can do tonight. Come to bed." She breathed, taking his hand and leading him back into the bed. "Get some sleep, we both know that tomorrow's gonna be twice as draining as tonight was."

**TBC... again, sry that this took soo long to get up, I hope that u enjoyed it, and the next one should be up by tomorrow!!! REVIEW!!!**


	10. Interrogation

**Panic**

**Summary: see ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: wow, not a single solitary review for the last chapter, I hope I still have readers :(**

**Interrogation**

Olivia had been right, the next day was draining. Elliot dropped Kathleen and Dickie off at school, telling them that Lizzie wasn't feeling well. She wasn't ready to admit what had happened to her siblings, and begged Elliot to make an excuse up for her as to why she wasn't attending school that day.

After dropping off the younger kids, he returned to his apartment to see off Maureen. She was supposed to be going back to school, but realized something was up when her mother showed up at her father's apartment.

Elliot returned to find Maureen sitting on his couch with Kathy, Olivia, and Lizzie.

"Maureen's not going back to school today, is she?" He simply asked, knowing the answer already.

Everyone just shook their heads.

"Okay, we should get going then." He simply offered, holding the door open so that the women in the room could leave.

"You okay?" He asked his ex-wife quietly as they made their way to the cars.

"No, but I have to be." She breathed, making sure she was out of earshot of her daughter.

"Me too." He sighed before piling into the elevator.

When they got to the street, Elliot and Olivia got in Elliot's car, and Kathy and the girls rode in Kathy's car.

No one said a word on the way to the precinct. In Elliot's car Olivia simply rode with her hand resting on Elliot's knee to try to comfort him silently. Lizzie sat in her mother's car and just stared out the window silently.

After talking to the Captain that morning, Elliot found out that Lizzie was going to have to repeat her statement again once she got to the precinct in order for it to be admissible in court.

He had already set up an interview room when the group got there.

Lizzie followed her parents up into the bullpen, but stopped at he door of the interview room

"Baby, it's okay. You can do this." Kathy assured her daughter.

Lizzie took a deep breath, but pushed her way into the room. Elliot and Kathy sat on either side of her, while Olivia sat across.

Cragen and the rest of the squad took their places on the other side of the two way mirror.

"Okay sweetie, Can you tell me whose been writing you the notes that you gave me last night?" Olivia began. She didn't see the need to have to re-question her in front of everyone, so tried to make it as painless as possible.

"My history teacher, Mr. Brummon." She said quietly.

"How long as has this been going on?" Olivia continued.

"Four months." Lizzie answered.

"Can you tell me how it started?" She asked.

"He, he gave me a note on my test at the beginning of the year. It said that he was always impressed when he met a girl with both brains and looks. I, I thought it was weird, but I just ignored it." She answered.

"What happened after that Hunny?" Olivia continued.

"A few days later he came over to me when I was at my locker during a class period. He said I shouldn't wear the jeans I had on. He said… he said it turned older men on, and I shouldn't tease them like that." She said, lowering her voice.

"Then a few days later he asked me to stay after class, and started asking if I had a boyfriend. He asked if age mattered to me, then asked how far I would go. He… he said that he noticed me looking at him; said that he liked it." She now whispered.

"Hunny, it's okay if you had a little crush on him." Olivia assured her, taking her hand.

"I shouldn't have kept staring at him. He knew that I liked him. That's why he thought it was okay." She cried.

"Lizzie, he's your teacher. He had no right to say anything to you, and he knows that." Elliot butted in. "You have nothing to feel bad or ashamed about."

"I know, I just…" She began.

"You just nothing. You're allowed to have a crush on whoever you want, Mr. Brummon had no right to approach you the way he did." Elliot fought.

Lizzie just nodded and turned her attention back to Olivia.

"I told him that I wasn't interested. He asked if I thought he was attractive. I said I guessed he was. I didn't know what else to say. Then he asked if he could call me sometime after school. I said that I didn't know if that would be a good idea. He said not to worry about it. That it was okay for two people who are attracted to each other to talk. I just told him that I had to go to math, and left." She continued.

"What did he do next?" Olivia asked.

"When I got home that day there was a message on my IM. It was from Mr. Brummon. It said that he missed me, and wanted to see me outside of school. I just didn't respond. Then the next day there was a note in my locker from him. It said he… he wanted me." She whispered. "Then a few days later he left me a message on my cell phone. It said… it said that a more experienced man in my life would be good for me." She said, as tears began falling.

Elliot and Kathy each took turns soothing their daughter as she told her story, and encouraging her to continue.

"He kept leaving me notes and stuff like that. Sometimes he would ask me to see him out after class, and he would just tell me why I should consider going out with him. I kept telling him that I didn't want to, but he kept insisting that he knew I had feelings for him." She continued.

"Did he ever try to contact you in any way other than by messages or notes?" Olivia asked.

"The other day, I was home by myself. He knocked on the door. He said that he knew I was in the house. He kept saying that this would be the perfect opportunity because no one was home. I hid behind the couch until he finally left." She confessed.

"Lizzie, did Mr. Brummon ever touch you in any way?" Olivia asked.

Kathy and Elliot held their breath as Lizzie shook her head no, when they both finally let out a releved sigh.

"Okay hunny. I think we have enough." Olivia finally said, letting Lizzie know that she was finally free.

"You did great sweet heart." Elliot assured her.

"Can I go get something to drink?" She asked meekly.

"Sure you can sweetie." Kathy told her. She wished that her daughter would have stayed and talked to her, but she allowed her to leave anyway, if that was what she needed.

Lizzie quickly exited the room.

"I'm gonna go talk to Casey and see how long until we can arrest this bastard." Olivia said, excusing herself and leaving through the same door Lizzie had just exited through.

"You okay?" Elliot asked Kathy after they were alone.

"I just had to sit here and listen to how my baby was sexually solicited right under my nose Elliot. No, I am not okay." She said harshly. "How could this happen?" She pleaded.

"I've been asking myself that same question." He answered taking her hand. "I wish I knew."

"How could we overlook this El? How could we not see this?" She asked.

"If this job has taught me anything, it's that we can't always protect our kids." He said sadly. "She didn't want us to see this one Kath. Liz did everything she could to keep us from finding out." He tried reassuring her as well as himself.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"We arrest this son of a bitch, and let Liz know that we're here for her." He answered before embracing Kathy as she cried over her daughter's pain.

Behind the two way mirror Olivia talked with Casey and Cragen.

"So, now what?" She asked with her hands in her pockets.

"Since he's a teacher, who is probably sitting in a room full of other thirteen year old girls, all I have to do is make a phone call; you won't even have to have the arrest warrant in your hand when you arrest the bastard." Casey answered.

"I promised Lizzie we wouldn't arrest him in school." Olivia revealed.

"Liv, we have to get to this guy before he has the chance to hurt anyone more girls. We can't wait on this." Cragen sighed.

Olivia just nodded her head. "I'll go tell Elliot."

Cragen and Casey exchanged quick glances before turning to Olivia.

"Elliot's not going with you." Cragen told her.

"What are you talking about Cap?" She asked, staring at him.

"For one thing, as of yesterday, Fin is your partner." He began. "And for another thing, Elizabeth is his daughter. There's no way I can leave him on this case. He'll kill Brummon before we even get the chance to get him into handcuffs." He explained. "You're lucky I'm leaving you on the case."

"I guess I'll let him know what's going on then." Olivia answered, a little dazed. She hadn't really given the fact that she and Elliot weren't partnered anymore much thought.

When she returned to the questioning room with Casey and Cragen Kathy had straightened in her chair and composed herself.

"So, what now?" She asked when the group came in.

"Olivia and Fin are going to go arrest Brummon just as soon as we get the okay from a judge." Cragen told her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Cap. What do you mean Olivia and _Fin_?" Elliot asked, standing from his chair.

"Elliot, you know there's no way I can put you on this case." Cragen said understandingly.

"She's my daughter Don." Elliot said, almost begging.

"Which is exactly why I can't let you on this one." Cragen answered.

"And you agree with this Liv?" He asked.

Olivia was caught off guard. "He has a point El…" She began.

"Great, so even my fiancé thinks I'm too incompetent to handle my own daughter's case!" Elliot said raising his voice.

"No one thinks you're incompetent Elliot!" Olivia yelled back. "You wanted to killed this guy last night, he wouldn't even get out the door before you beat the shit out of him and you know it." She said lowering her voice to a more caring level.

"There right Elliot." Kathy chimed in. "Let someone else handle this one. You know just as well as I do that Olivia's going to handle this like Lizzie was her own daughter."

Olivia was taken back when Kathy said this. She was touched that Elliot's ex-wife, and mother of her future step-kids had so much faith in her.

"Fine. Just bring the bastard in." Elliot huffed.

"We got the warrant." Casey said over everyone.

"We'll get him." Olivia assured Elliot, squeezing his hand before turning and heading out.

**TBC... please leave reviews!**


	11. Back to School

**Panic**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Ok here's the next chapter, sry it took so long, my comp was being all annoying!**

**Back to School**

Within and hour Olivia and Fin found themselves walking up to Elizabeth's school.

"How's Elliot handling all of this?" Fin suddenly asked as they climbed out of the Sedan.

"Like Elliot." Olivia simply sighed. "He's angry; blames himself. As of last night he had planned to personally track this guy down and put a bullet in him."

"Can't say I blame the man. If someone did this to my kid, I don't know what I'd do." Fin answered. He may not have been all that close with his son, but he still cared more about him that anyone in the world.

"You just make sure my gun doesn't 'accidentally' go off during the arrest and we'll be fine." Olivia warned him, revealing for the first time her own desire to kill the man that caused so much pain to someone she cared so much about.

"Deal." Fin simply answered as they made their way into the large brick building.

"Can I help you?" A friendly looking woman asked from the front office.

"I'm detective Benson; this is my partner Detective Tutuola." Olivia said showing her badge. "Is Jim Brummon teaching?" She asked.

"Umm, one moment please." The woman said. She knew that two cops looking for one of their teachers was never a good sign, so she went to retrieve the principal.

"Detectives?" A tall, muscular looking, bald man asked. He was dressed in a suit and tie. "I'm Jason Green, the principal here. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

"One of your students reported that Jim Brummon has been sexually soliciting and harassing her. We're here to arrest him." Olivia answered honestly.

"Are you sure about this Detective?" Mr. Green asked. "Kids tend to make things like this up when they don't care for a teacher."

"We have enough evidence for a judge to think so." Fin answered. "We have an arrest warrant, so could you just point us in the direction of his classroom?"

"Of course, let me just check to see where he is." The man said, hurrying over to a filing cabinet. "I just don't understand how this could happen. We screen all of our applicants multiple times before they're even considered to be hired."

"He doesn't have a record." Fin answered.

"He's in room 207, but, he has a class." The principal told them.

"Could you show us the way?" Olivia simply asked in response.

"Of course." Mr. Green answered. He didn't want to get in the way of the police. The truth was, he became a principal because he cared about children, and wanted to give them the best chances to succeed possible. If there was a man in his school who was using his power to hurt his kids, he wanted him out.

As they made their way down the halls of the school the bell rang to indicate the changing of periods. Kids filled the hallways, and the once quiet building became loud with the un-understandable chatter of hundreds of teen conversatons.

As they neared the classroom they noticed a clump of kids all gathered around the outside of the door shouting.

"That's never a good sign." The principal sighed, being able to identify a fight from a mile away.

The three of them hurried over and pushed through the crowd to find Jim Brummon holding his bleeding nose, and another teacher holding Dickie as he struggled to get free.

"Dickie?" Olivia asked, stunned.

Dickie stopped fighting, and just stared at her. He hadn't been expecting his father's fiancé to be in his school.

"Alright, everyone get to class!" Mr. Green boomed. He suddenly seemed larger and more intimidating than before.

The crowd of kids scattered, leaving Dickie, the detectives, the principal, and two teachers alone.

"I'll take care of this, thank you Connor." Jason Green said to the teacher who had apparently pulled Dickie off of Jim Brummon.

The man released Dickie and made his way back to his classroom.

"Everyone, my office now!" Jason again boomed. He would be damned before he let his school turn into a mad house.

"It's fine Jason. Rick was just upset with a grade. I'll look past it." Jim said. He was a young teacher in his late twenties. He had closely cut brown hair, and piercing green eyes. It was easy to see why many of the young girls in the school had crushes on the man.

"I said my office!" Green repeated. He simply led the way back to the main office. Jim followed closely behind him, holding a tissue over his nose to try to stop the bleeding. Olivia and Fin followed last, with Dickie between them. He was silent, but still steaming.

When they got to the office Mr. Green turned to Dickie. "Sit out here." He told the boy as the adults filed into his office.

"Liv, he, he's the guy, Lizzie's best friend told me. She listened in when he called Liz after class one day. He's the guy, I had to make him stop I…" Dickie began as Olivia was about to walk into the office.

"It's okay Dickie." She said, interrupting him. "I know, Lizzie told us everything. I'll take care of it." She assured him, sitting him back down. "Just wait out here." She added as she walked into the office and closed the door behind her.

"Look, I'm sure Rick didn't mean anything. Like I said before, he was upset over the grade he got on his last paper. My nose is fine, just a little blood." Jim said quickly, staring up at the ceiling to try to stop the blood flow.

"What exactly happened?" Olivia asked. She was ready to arrest this man, but decided that since she couldn't kill him, she would at least screw him over as much as she could.

"I was standing out in the hallway to keep an eye on the kids. They can get rowdy between classes." He explained. "The next thing I know, Rick is right hooking me across the face. I got knocked back, and he took another swing. He kept yelling that I was ruining his GPA, and I had a personal vendetta against him. Then Connor came over and pulled him off. But I'm fine; honestly, I don't want to get the kid into trouble." He explained, as his nose finally stopped bleeding. "Who are you two anyway? He asked, realizing that he didn't recognize Olivia or Fin.

"I'll be Dickie's step mother in a couple of months." Olivia said, not wanting to expose herself as a cop just yet.

"The school didn't call you did they?" He asked. "No, they couldn't have. You got here too fast." He said, correcting himself.

"I was actually here to talk to you about my other future step-child, Elizabeth Stabler." She said, still remaining as cryptic as possible.

"Ah, Lizzie." He said. Olivia could see him beginning to get nervous. "She's a smart girl; unfortunately she doesn't seem to have the motivation to apply herself. I assume that's what you're here to talk about." He offered.

"She doesn't apply herself?" Olivia asked, faking shock.

"It's nothing to be alarmed about; a lot of kids her age go through the same thing. They're smart, but don't really want to be in school, so they don't try." He offered. "That's why I keep trying to get her to stay for extra help."

"Really? Hmmm, that's funny." Olivia said, ecstatic that he had taken the bait.

"What's funny?" Jim asked.

"Well, you're stories seem to conflict with what both Dickie and Lizzie have told me." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked, growing concerned.

"Well, Dickie told me that he hit you because of what he heard you were doing to his sister, and Lizzie told me that you wanted her to stay after so that you could have sex with her." Olivia said, sounding confused.

"That's a crime Jim." Fin said, finally making his presence in the corner of the room known.

"Kid's say things like that all the time when they're not happy with a teacher. They're obviously upset that I expect so much from them and are making this up." He said defensively.

"And, lemme guess, they wrote the letters I found in Lizzie's backpack that were signed with your name?" Olivia asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Jim said, hoping that she believed him.

"And the e-mails, Im's, text messages, and voice mails, they did all that too?" Olivia asked.

"I guess. Who did you say you were?" Jim asked Fin, growing increasingly nervous.

"He didn't." Olivia answered. "But since you asked, his name is Detective Tutuola, and he's my partner. You see, in addition to being Elizabeth and Dickie's future step mother, I'm also a cop, and you're under arrest for the solicitation and sexual harassment of a minor." She said with a smile as she pulled out her handcuffs.

"Wait. What? You can't do this!" Jim protested as he struggled to free himself from Olivia's grasp.

"She just did jackass." Fin quipped. "Now stop you're complainin and let the lady do her job."

"Yeah, and to think, I get paid to take trash like you off the street." Olivia mocked as she tightened the handcuffs on Brummon's wrists and forcefully dragged him to the door.

As the approached the door the bell rang signaling the end of the period. Brummon began protesting leaving even more.

"You can't bring me out like this through the hallways. Please, they're my students." Brummon said almost pleading.

"Not anymore." Olivia stated.

"Please, just have the decency to wait until after the bell; when the kids won't be in the hallways." He tried reasoning.

"The 'decency'?" Olivia asked with disdain in her voice. "The 'decency'?" She asked again as if she hadn't heard him the first time.

She spun the man around and pinned him up against the nearest wall before Fin could stop her.

"Like the decency you had when you decided to sexually harass a thirteen year old girl who trusted you? Like the decency you had when you sent her pictures of yourself, and images of what you wanted to do to her? The decency you showed when you sent her messages detailing how you would take away her virginity?" She spat, leaving almost no gap between her face and his. "Of course. I should show you the same decency you showed my step daughter when you, so decently, asked her how far she was willing to go sexually, and then tried to convince her to go further." She continued on her rant. His plea had infuriated her in a way she never thought she could be infuriated.

"I sat up with that… little girl… for hours while she cried because of all the decency you showed her. You made her feel ashamed, and cheap, and scared. Rather than asking me for anything, you should be thanking God that I'm still letting you breathe." She seethed, pulling him violently away from the wall, and returning her grasp on him so that she could lead him out to the awaiting police car.

Fin decided to get on the other side of Brummon to walk him out, just incase Benson snapped.

"Word of advice man, I wouldn't ask any of the other cops you come in contact with today for anything either. Lizzie's dad's a cop down at the precinct." Fin whispered into the other man's ear. It was more of a threat than a warning.

The two detectives lead the teacher out of the principal's office and into the main office.

"What's going on?" Dickie asked, jumping out of his chair.

"I told you I'd take care of everything." Olivia simply responded as she and Fin brought Jim Brummon outside to be transported to the 1-6.

Dickie went to run after the three adults, but was stopped when Mr. Green placed a hand on his shoulder. "They'll handle this Richard." He said calmly.

"What's gonna happen to me?" He asked.

"I'm going to have to call your mother, but I'm sure we can work something out." Jason told the young boy.

**TBC... Let me know what you think! I love to read reviews!!!!!**


	12. Anger

**Panic**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Keep those reviews coming!**

**Anger**

Elliot was sitting up in the cribs with Lizzie when Jim Brummon was brought in. Kathy had been called to the school to pick up Dickie after the altercation in the hall way.

The principal wasn't going to be too harsh on him after he considered everything that had happened. Dickie was simply going to be suspended for the rest of the day.

Lizzie was sitting on one of the bunks staring into space. Her father was in the bunk next to her. Both remained silent.

"You sure you don't want to go home sweetie?" Elliot finally asked, swinging his legs over the side of his cot so that he could sit facing his daughter.

"I told you that I don't want to go anywhere until I know that Mr. Brummon is going to go to jail." Lizzie told him.

Before Elliot could answer, there was a knock at the door.

Munch poked his head in cautiously, knowing that the room held both an irate father and a (scarred) daughter.

"Brummon's here." He simply said. "Cap says that if you want you can listen in on the interrogation."

"You okay up here sweetie?" Elliot asked Lizzie.

"I'm fine. Mom will be back soon." She answered honestly. "Tell me how it goes."

Elliot simply nodded, patted his daughter in the head, and followed Munch down the stairs to the interrogation room.

When he got there Olivia and Fin were already seated in the interrogation room with the man that hurt his daughter.

Elliot stood next to Cragen. Crossing his arms in front of him, and grinding his teeth was the only thing he could do to stop himself from exploding with rage.

"So, did you become a teacher to play the dating game Mr. Brummon, or did you discover your passion for thirteen year old girls after the fact?" Olivia asked smugly, leaning against the wall that held the two way window.

"My only passion is to teach these kids." Brummon argued.

"Really, and what do you teach them, sex Ed?" Olivia mocked.'

"Look, I don't know what Lizzie told you but…" He began, but was interrupted by Olivia.

"Her name is Elizabeth, only friends and family call her Lizzie." Olivia barked suddenly, making him and Fin, as well as everyone outside jump.

Elliot couldn't believe how this woman had turned into a lioness when it came to protecting his kids. She really must have loved them.

"Alright." Brummon said calmly. "I don't know what _Elizabeth_ told you, but I didn't do anything inappropriate with her." He argued.

"Really, well, you and I must have a very different definition of what inappropriate is if you find nothing wrong with the material in these letters." Olivia answered, pushing herself off the wall and walking over to the table.

She slid a manila folder across to Brummon. A few of the letters he had written Elizabeth slid out in front of him.

"Look, I can explain this." Jim stammered.

"Oh I have to hear his explanation for this." Fin mocked stepping next to Olivia.

"Look, Lizzie… uh Elizabeth…. she was flirting with me." He attempted.

"She's thirteen, you're twenty-five, you're the adult, not to mention her teacher, you had no right returning the affection!" Olivia yelled, slamming her fists onto the metal table in front of her perp.

"Besides the fact that Elizabeth tells us she repeatedly told you she didn't appreciate your attention." Fin added anger evident in his voice as well.

Even though Elliot wasn't able to be apart of the interrogation himself, he was happy that he had two people that clearly cared about his daughter in there grilling the bastard.

"Love knows no age." Brummon said under his breath. If Elliot could have broken through the wall at that moment, he would have.

"Unfortunately for you, in New York State, it does. You sexually solicited and harassed a minor, that's illegal." Olivia said, barely able to contain her rage.

"Elizabeth loves me." He argued.

Fin had finally had enough. He grabbed the man by his collar, and threw him up against the cinder block wall.

"She told you to back off you prick." He seethed.

"The feelings are new for her. She doesn't realize it yet, but I can tell that she loves me." Brummon managed to choke out.

"If she can get him to keep talking, we'll have enough to lock the son of a bitch up." Casey noted from outside the interrogation room.

"Yeah, than why did she turn you in?" Olivia asked, standing shoulder to shoulder with Fin.

"Love… can be scary for people. How many times… have you run… from love… detective?" He asked Olivia.

"We're not talking about me." Olivia said as Fin threw the man back into his chair. "And Lizzie wasn't running from love, she was running from a predator." Olivia said slyly.

"I would never have hurt her." Brummon defended.

"Yeah, you just told her that you wanted to rape her." Olivia said standing over the man now.

"I didn't want to rape her. I was going to make love to her, give her exactly what she wanted. I noticed the way she and her friends would look at me during class. She wanted me. I was just going to give her exactly what she wanted." He answered.

Olivia would have strangled the man where he sat if Elliot hadn't come bursting through the door, and launched himself on Brummon.

He had been too quick for Cragen. After hearing that this man had been planning on raping his little girl, he flew at Brummon and began hitting him without even realizing or caring where his fists landed.

"El, El stop!" Olivia yelled when she realized what he was doing. She went to try to pull him off, but was hit by one of Elliot's flying fists. She stumbled back until she hit the cinder block wall, and fell to the ground.

Fin and Cragen were finally able to pull Elliot off of the man. Brummon simply stood laughing. His face was bloody, but he didn't seem too hurt.

"That's police brutality." He smirked. "I'll be out by tonight."

"Why? You fell." Olivia stammered, slowly rising from the floor. She held her throbbing cheek.

Brummon's eyes widened when he realized that the only witnesses to what had happened were cops and a prosecutor.

"I, I want a lawyer." He stammered.

"They'll have to meet you in lock up. You condessed to sexually harassing a thirteen year old, you're under arrest Mr. Brummon." Casey smiled.

**TBC... Tell me what you think! This story is far from over! There is soo much more to come! A few more chapters on this case, then a few fluffy ones, and then the drama will explode! So stay tuned!!**


	13. Setting Dates

**Panic**

**Summary: see ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of updating, I'm really trying! Because I've been sooo annoying, I'm posting three chapters tonight!**

**Setting Dates**

Elliot violently shrugged Cragen and Fin off of him when they got out of the interrogation room. He stormed out into the bullpen, and straight into the nearest Men's Room.

"Get someone to clean Brummon up before you get to lock up." Cragen told Fin and Munch, who had been put in charge of escorting Brummon out of the precinct. "And please, make sure he doesn't have any more accidents." He stressed, knowing that they wouldn't be able to get away with much more.

"You okay?" He turned to ask Olivia.

"I'm fine." She said dismissingly before following Elliot's earlier path out of the room.

"Are we gonna lose him?" He asked Casey who was the only one left in the room.

"I think we'll be okay if we get him cleaned up. But if there's so much as one more scratch on Brummon, we could lose him." She sighed. Part of her was furious at Elliot for possibly complicating what should be an open and shut case. The other part of her was surprised it took him that long to do what everyone else in the room wanted to.

"What if he tries to make a police brutality claim?" Cragen continued.

"I could argue that Elliot wasn't acting as a cop, but as a father." Casey said after thinking for a moment. "But hopefully it won't come to that."

Olivia followed Elliot to the bathroom. She completely ignored the fact that, traditionally, women were not allowed in men's rooms, and pushed the door open.

Once inside, she found Elliot hunched over a sink with the water running.

"That only works if you actually splash some of the running water on your face you know." She said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"What are you doing in here Olivia?" Elliot snapped.

"Being that I just took a punch from you, I really don't think I deserve the attitude." She snapped back.

Elliot looked at her suddenly and studied the bruise on her face, and dried blood on her lip.

"I did that?" He asked, straightening up and walking to her. He gently touched the forming bruise, causing her to wince slightly.

"It's fine El." She assured him, brushing his hand away.

"Great, I failed my daughter, and punched my fiancé all in the afternoon." He sighed, turning his back to her.

"First of all, I think I'll live. It's not like you hit me on purpose, and I've taken worse blows before." She smiled, walking around him to the sink. She wet some paper towels, and gingerly took his hands in hers so that she could dab the blood from his knuckles. He had really let lose on Brummon. "And second of all, how did you fail anyone?" She asked.

"Ah." Elliot winced, pulling his hand from the stinging paper towel.

Olivia simply held tight, and continued what she was doing. "How?" She asked again.

"I ruined the case Liv. Brummon's gonna get out on police brutality." He told her.

"Why? Like I said before, he fell. We all saw it." She said with a devious smile.

"From what, a two story building? Did you see his face?" He continued as Olivia worked on his other hand.

"If he can get away with claiming police brutality, I'm sure there's something Huang can do. A father should never have to hear what Brummon was saying about his daughter." She said soothingly. "Besides, if that doesn't work, I'm sure Casey and Cragen will exhaust their resources to keep him behind bars." She said, finally releasing his hand.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Elliot asked, stroking her unbruised cheek gently.

With the other hand he wet a paper towel, and took his turn to clean the blood off his partner. He gently dabbed her now swelling lip. "Sorry about this."

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, I think I'll recover. As long as I'm healed by the wedding." She smiled. "Just watch where you're swinging next time." She added with a smile.

"What do you say, after all this crap is settled, we sit down, and set a date." He offered, tossing the paper towel out and running his hand through her hair.

"You don't think it's too soon?" She asked. "I mean, we just got engaged."

"When I saw you in that interrogation room; the way you pounced on that son of a bitch for Liz, it made me realize that I don't want to wait to start my life with you Olivia." He said, smiling for the first time since he heard the news about Elizabeth.

Olivia placed her hand over Elliot's hand that was still resting on her cheek. She held in place so that she could place a light kiss on the palm of his hand.

"As soon as we get the guilty verdict, we'll set the date." She said with a smile.

Three weeks later the detectives of the 1-6 found themselves sitting shoulder to shoulder with Kathy and the Stabler children in a court room.

Elliot had once again managed to finagle his way out of a brutality charge, and was ready to see Brummon get locked up for a long time.

Since Lizzie's accusations, five other girls had come forward with allegations that Jim Brummon had sexually solicited and harassed them as well.

The trial ended up being a quick one. When a cop's child was the victim, the judicial system seemed to suddenly become very expedient.

Olivia was the second to last person who would be testifying in this case.

"Detective Benson, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The bail lift asked.

"I do." Olivia answered before taking her seat behind the witness stand.

"Benson?" The judge asked as she sat.

"Yes. I'm Detective Olivia Benson." She answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I must have read Ms. Novak's witness wrong. You may begin." He apologized.

"Detective, what is your relation to Elizabeth Stabler?" She asked.

"She's my old partner's daughter." Olivia answered. Because of the issue of IAB and the possibility of a problem they could make for Elliot and Olivia, she had decided that it was unnecessary to tell the court anything more. It wasn't perjury, just a loop hole.

"And, when did you first realize something was bothering her?" Casey continued.

"When I was having dinner with the Stabler family about three weeks ago. She was short tempered, and withdrawn, which is not like her. After asking to be excused from the table her siblings shared that she had been acting like that for a while. She told them that she was having an issue with a boy at school." Olivia answered, again careful of how she worded her answers.

"Did you believe this?" Casey asked.

"Yes, but in my experience with sexually based crimes, when a young girl is acting that unusual, there is usually something more." Olivia answered honestly.

"Did you talk to Elizabeth about what was bothering her?" Casey continued.

"Not at that time. I told her father that I would try to talk to her later that night. He also was under the impression that there was something more bothering her, but she wasn't opening up to him or her mother. I figured I'd give it a try." She answered.

"Can you tell the court what happened after dinner?" Casey asked, walking toward that bench.

"Elizabeth's brother found a note that he had seen her reading earlier that day. Before I could see what it said, she took it back. Later, when she was in the shower, I looked through her room for the note." Olivia admitted.

"Why?" Casey asked.

"Because, my gut told me that it would tell me what was bothering her." Olivia answered with a deep breath. She hated that she had snooped that way.

"And were you right?" Casey asked, facing the jury.

"Yes." Olivia answered.

Casey walked back to her table, and retrieved the note. She handed it to Olivia. "Could you please read what was written in that note?" Casey asked.

"Elizabeth, I missed you today. I was getting all ready to see you, and then you weren't in class. Just seeing your smooth skin and piercing eyes makes my heart fly. I hope I will see you tomorrow, or maybe I will e-mail you tonight. Love, Jim" Olivia read.

"Were any tests run on this note?" Casey asked.

"Yes. We ran a hand writing analysis test on it." Olivia answered.

"And what did it tell you?" Casey asked.

"That the note had been written by the defendant, Jim Brummon." Olivia answered victoriously.

"What happened after you discovered the note?" Casey asked.

"I put it back where I found it, and returned to the living room. At the time I still assumed Jim was a kid. It wasn't until I heard Lizzie on the phone later that night that I realized he was her teacher." Olivia answered.

"And how did you know that?" She asked.

"I heard her talking to someone she referred to as 'mister'." Olivia answered taking a deep breath to control her emotions. "When I asked her about it, she eventually told me that Jim was her history teacher, and that he had been sending her these notes, as well as e-mails and Im's for a while." Olivia answered.

"All of which were recovered, and are currently documented as prosecution exhibits A-1 through A-15." Casey noted.

"After you arrest Jim Brummon, what did he tell you?" Casey asked turning back to Olivia.

"He told us in an interrogation that he was convinced Elizabeth was in love with him… He said that he was just giving her what she wanted." Olivia answered.

"And what was that detective?" Casey urged.

"He told us that… that he planned on… 'making love to her." Olivia said, lowering her head. The image sickened her.

"Thank you detective, no further questions." Casey said before sitting.

The defense attorney stood, buttoning his jacked over his tie as he got up.

"Detective, in your years working in the Special Victims unit, how often do you come across cases where the victim makes up their attack?" He asked.

Olivia sighed in frustration. He was trying to discredit Elizabeth's statement. "It happens, but it's rare." Olivia answered.

"But it does happen?" He attorney asked.

"Yes." Olivia answered.

"Why would a woman make something like that up?" He asked, acting confused.

"You'd have to ask them." Olivia answered defiantly.

"Fair enough." The attorney answered. "In your experience, have you ever come across victims who have accused people of attacking them to get back at them?" He asked.

"Objection your honor. This has nothing to do with this case. Mr. Freeman is clearly insinuating something that Detective Benson has no way of testifying on." Casey argued.

"Sustained." The judge ruled. "Stick to questions the detective can answer."

"No further questions." The attorney simply answered.

**Tbc...**


	14. Court

**Panic**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Still, I do not own them. (If I did though, you know Elliot and Olivia would so be together already!)**

**Court**

The last person to testify was Elizabeth. She originally didn't want to testify at all, but after realizing that none of the other victims were going to testify either, she changed her mind.

"Elizabeth, can you please tell the court when you met Jim Brummon?" Casey asked in a gentle tone. She was standing in front of Elizabeth so that her body could block the sight of Brummon.

"In September. He was my history teacher." She answered meekly.

"What did you think about him?" Casey asked.

"I… I thought he was cute." She said quietly.

"Did you want to have a relationship with him?" She pushed.

"No." Lizzie said shaking her head. "He was too old. I just thought he was cute. I never wanted him to find out, but he did."

"Objection your honor. The witness has no way of knowing what my client knew." Freeman objected.

"Sustained." The judge ruled.

"Did Mr. Brummon do something to make you feel that he knew about your crush?" Casey asked.

"I was at my locker one day, and he told me that I shouldn't wear the jeans I had on, because they turned older men on." She said, blushing out of embarrassment.

"Did this kind of attention continue?" Casey asked gently.

Lizzie nodded her head. "He left me a note on one of my tests to see him after class." She answered, lowering her head. "When I got there, he asked if I found him attractive. I said I guessed so. I didn't know what else to say." She said defensively. "He said that he felt the same way about me. He said he wanted to see my outside of class. I told him that I didn't think that was a good idea, and left."

"Did the notes stop?" Casey asked.

"No." Lizzie said, sniffling. "He would write what he liked about me on every one of my tests. One day I found a note in my locker with his phone number one it. When I didn't call him, he started calling me on my cell phone. He would IM me, and e-mail me too." She answered.

"What was in these messages?" Casey asked.

Lizzie was silent for a moment.

"It's okay Lizzie. You can do this." She whispered.

"Your honor!" Freeman protested.

"Sit down Mr. Freeman." The judge warned. "Elizabeth, do you want to continue?" He asked.

She just nodded her head. "He would say… what he wanted to… do to me." She said, beginning to cry.

Olivia held tight to Elliot's hand.

"They said that he wanted to… to take away my… my virginity." She said in a whisper. "He sent me horrible pictures." She added, trying to bury her head deep in her chest so that she wouldn't have to face anyone.

"Did you want him to do this?" Casey asked. Her heart breaking that she had to put Lizzie through this.

"No." She whispered.

"Okay. No further questions." Casey said, sitting.

Elliot and Olivia both braced themselves for the questioning from the defense.

Again the defense attorney adjusted his suit and tie after rising from his seat.

"Elizabeth, you told the court that you were attracted to my client. Isn't it true that on multiple occasions you talked about how you envied the woman who you believed he must have been dating?" The attorney asked.

"I never meant it though. My friends and me, we were just kidding." She defended.

Olivia held tight to Elliot as she felt him begin to shake with rage.

"But you did, on multiple occasions, say that you would have liked to be his girlfriend?" He asked.

"No!" Lizzie shouted. "I told him that I wasn't interested! I told him to leave me alone! He wouldn't stop calling me! He wouldn't stop. He wouldn't stop." She cried.

"If you wanted him to stop then why did you keep staying after class Elizabeth? Why did you continue taking his phone calls? Why didn't you block his e-mails? Wasn't it because you wanted this relationship?" He asked, almost shouting.

"No! I didn't want it." Lizzie said as her tears began to flow. "I didn't. I don't know why I kept reading what he sent me. I didn't know what else to do." She said, breaking down.

"Elliot, stop this!" Kathy said earnestly.

"Your Honor, is this questioning necessary?" Casey objected, just in time to imtercept an outburst from Elliot.

"We get the point Mr. Freeman, move on." The judge said.

"No further questions your honor." He answered before sitting back in his seat.

"Thank you Elizabeth, you may step down." The judge said.

**TBC... I know it was short, but there's still another post tonight.**


	15. More Pain

**Panic**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Don't forget to review!!**

**More Pain**

After Lizzie's questioning both Casey and Freeman made their closing arguments, and the jury was sent away to deliberate.

The detectives from the 1-6, Casey, and the Stablers all went to a restaurant near the court house to eat while the jury deliberated.

The large group almost took up the entire small Manhattan restaurant. They sat in a booth that ran the entire length of the establishment. The kids sat on one end, while the adults sat at the other.

"So, you think we got a chance?" Fin asked quietly, so Lizzie wouldn't hear him.

"I think so. Elizabeth did really well." Casey answered, equally as quiet.

"How long will he be in prison for?" Kathy asked.

"He could serve up to 25 years for each count, and he's facing three." Casey told her. "Two of those counts may be shaky since the girls didn't testify, but hopefully I can get the max for Lizzie."

Elliot noticed that Olivia seemed oddly quiet.

"You okay Liv?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" She asked, snapping out of the trance she was in.

"You've barely said anything since we left the courthouse and you haven't touched your burger. It's just not like you." He noted.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just nervous for Elizabeth I guess." She said.

Elliot knew that she was lying, but before he could press her anymore Casey's cell rang.

"Wow, already. Be right there." She said into the phone. "Jury's back." She announced.

"That was fast." Maureen noted. "Is that a good thing?"

"It could be." Casey answered simply before pushing herself away from the table. "Check."

The courtroom stood silent as the judge read the sheet of paper with the verdict written on it. He handed it back to the bail lift, who brought it back to the foreman of the jury.

Both councils rose.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, on the first count of sexual solicitation of a minor, how do you find?" The judge asked.

"We find the defendant, Jim Brummon, guilty." The man said.

"On the second count of sexual solicitation of a minor, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On the third count of the incitement, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On the first count of sexual harassment of a minor, how do you find?" The judge asked.

"We find the defendant, guilty." The foreman read.

"On the second count of the incitement, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant, not guilty."

"On the third count of the incitement, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant, not guilty." The man concluded.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman of the jury, you are dismissed. Please take Mr. Brummon into custody. The sentencing hearing will be held one week from today. This case is dismissed." The judge said, banging his gavel.

Elliot's whole body went limp when he realized that Jim Brummon would be sitting in jail for most of the rest of his life.

He grasped Olivia tightly, not caring who saw. He then turned and held Kathy, and then his daughter.

When Casey came over, he embraced her tightly as well. "Thank you Case." He whispered, trying to fight back tears of joy.

"You don't have to thank me." She smiled as he ended the embrace.

"Dinner's on me." Elliot beamed as the group exited the courthouse.

"Elliot, we just had lunch." Kathy said with a smile.

"Well than how about ice cream?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah! Mom please!" Dickie begged.

"Yeah Mom, please." Lizzie joined in, knowing that at this moment no one would say no to her!

"Ok, fine. But one cone each." She agreed.

"As much as ice cream sounds tempting, some of us have to get back to work." Cragen said regretfully.

"I guess the 'some' would be us, huh?" Munch asked.

"I'll bring you guys something back." Elliot said, patting Munch on the shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow Stabler." Cragen said, inconspicuously letting Elliot know that he had the rest of the day off.

"Thank Cap." Elliot smiled, nodding his head to show his thanks.

"Benson, don't forget the ice cream after you're lunch break is over." He said to Olivia. He would have liked to give both of them the day off, but he couldn't afford to lose two detectives for the day, so he did the best he could and gave her an extended lunch break.

Olivia just smiled. There was still something on her mind. Elliot made a mental note to himself to get to the bottom of it later that night.

Elliot saw the judge walking out of the courthouse. He hurried over to him to shake his hand.

"Thank you for everything." He said to the man.

"Don't thank me. I just made sure everyone stayed fair and objective." The judge answered.

As Cragen, Munch, and Fin left, Elliot talked to the judge, and the rest of the group conversed amongst themselves on the steps of the courthouse, Olivia let her mind wander. Her eyes were fixed on nothing in particular as she zoned out into her thoughts.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. The gleam of polished metal. She snapped back to reality, and realized that she was looking at a pistol. She followed the direction of the barrel, and noticed that it was targeted at the judge that had just put Jim Brummon into jail.

There was no time for her to draw her own weapon. The only thing she could do was to yell for the man to get out of the way.

"Elliot! Judge Anderson! Gun!" She yelled, causing everyone to stare at her. She realized that Judge Anderson wasn't going to get out of the way quick enough. She ran for the man, and pushed him down, just in time for the bullet from that polished metal pistol to rip through her abdomen instead of his.

Olivia fell to the ground as the steps of the courthouse erupted in screams, and the person who had done the shooting fled in the chaos.

**TBC... CLIFFHANGER!!! Don't worry though, I promise not to leave you hanging for too long! REVIEW**


	16. Donor

**Panic**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, and might I say that last night's epi was just brillant!!!!!! Just too many great scenes to even count!!!**

**A/N: So here's the update I promised! There will be a few chapters before all ur questions are answered, but bare with me, u'll understand in time, I promise!!!**

**Donor**

Watching in horror, Casey immediately pulled out her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. "I need an ambulance to the city courthouse. There's been a shooting on the steps, and an officer's been shot!" She said quickly.

"Kathy, take the kids into he courthouse." She ordered, rushing to Olivia's side.

Kathy did as she was told. She was worried about Olivia, but her first concern was for the safety of her children.

"Liv!" Elliot shouted as he watched her fall. He lifted her head off of the steps, and held her in his arms.

"Get Judge Anderson inside!" He ordered a nearby bail lift. "Liv, you okay?" He asked, panicked.

"I… fine…" She said, gripping her stomach.

"Lemme see." He said, forcing her hand away from her wound, just as Casey knelt down beside them.

"What happened?" She asked.

As Elliot moved Olivia's hand, he revealed a pool of blood that had gathered on the clothing covering her stomach.

"Oh God." He gasped.

He ripped off his jacket so that he could take off his button up shirt to ball up and press against the wound.

"Ah." Olivia cried out as she pressed the cloth into the pool of blood.

"I… I saw a … gun." She said, finding it hard to catch her breath.

"There's an ambulance on its way. Just hold on." Casey said. She wasn't sure if she had said it to comfort Olivia, Elliot, or herself. She hadn't been too worried until she saw all the blood seeping out of her best friend's body.

"It's bad, isn't it?" She asked, desperately searching Elliot's eyes. She knew the grim answer when she saw the fog that had taken them over.

"You're gonna be fine. It's nothing." He lied, his voice cracking.

"You're… lying." She said, forcing a laugh.

"Hey, would I ever lie to you?" He asked, beginning to tear.

"Elliot, I'm scared." She admitted, as tears fell from her own eyes. Olivia Benson had never admitted to anyone that she was scared before. She looked at her fears as weaknesses, and she never allowed anyone to see her weaknesses. But now, lying on the cold stone of the New York City courthouse, with her life flowing out of her, she didn't care who knew.

She knew by the by the look in Elliot's eyes that she was probably dieing. Her stomach had burned when the bullet first ripped through her skin, but now she felt nothing. She just found it hard to breath, and she knew that that was never a good sign.

"There's nothing to be scared of, I have you." Elliot said, still frantically trying to stop the gushing blood from seeping out of the woman he loved.

Casey had to turn away as terrified tears began falling from her own eyes.

"I always do this. I leave, and come back, only to leave again." She said, attempting a joke. "Why do I always do that?"

"You're not going anywhere." Elliot said, letting his own tears fall at will.

Olivia was turning gray as her life slowly seeped into Elliot's balled up shirt. He could faintly hear the sound of sirens in the distance.

"Help's coming Liv, you just have to hold on, just a little longer." He begged.

"I… love… you." She whispered, trying to keep eye contact with the man she loved. Her eyelids began getting to heavy for her to keep open anymore.

"Stay with me baby." Elliot begged. "Stay with me!" He then ordered as Olivia began going limp in his arms. "Please." He whispered. "Don't leave me."

By the time the paramedics got there, Elliot was crying into Olivia's limp body.

Elliot wasn't quite sure how he had gotten there, but he looked up, and suddenly realized that he was sitting in the waiting room of a hospital. He was surrounded by everyone important to Olivia.

He looked across from him, and saw Casey crying silently into her boyfriend's shoulder. Cragen sat with his head in his hands a few seats away. Fin was leaning against the far wall, staring into space. Munch sat with his head resting against the back of a chair with his eyes closed. Huang had come, and was sitting next to Munch silently staring at the floor.

Even Kathy and the kids were there. They sat in the same row of seats as he was in. Kathy was sitting in-between the twins, and each of them had their heads buried into her sides. Maureen and Kathleen sat next to each other; each had tear stains on their cheeks. No one said a word.

Elliot looked down at himself, and for the first time noticed that he was wearing scrubs instead of the cloths he had come in.

"What, what happened to my shirt?" Elliot asked, breaking the silence. Everyone turned their heads to him.

Cragen was the one to finally speak. "Olivia's… blood… was all over your tee-shirt, so the nurses gave you scrubs to wear." He told him, realizing that he must have been in a state of shock.

"Liv, where is she?" He asked.

"They rushed her into the ER about 20 minutes ago. They're working on her." Cragen told him.

"She's alive?" he asked, hopefully.

"Barely." Fin said, fighting back his emotions.

Elliot just nodded his head. He stood up, and in rage punched the wall of the emergency room, yelling to try to relieve some of his pent up pain.

"Elliot!" Kathy said, rising to go to him. She understood that he was hurting, but this was no way for him to act in front of their children. "Enough."

She turned him so that he could look at her. "They're doing everything they can." She tried assuring him.

Elliot was about to turn to punch the wall again, when his children came into his field of view. He may have been able to beat the hell out of the precinct when he was alone at night, but he didn't want his kids seeing him like that.

Defeated, he walked around Kathy, and sat down between his kids. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Elizabeth threw her arms around her father's waist, and cried into his chest.

He just held her, and let his own tears run from his eyes as he kissed the top of her head. Kathleen soon mimicked her little sister, and rested her head on her father's shoulder..

Over an hour passed before a doctor finally came out of the emergency room.

"Are you all here for Detective Benson?" The surgeon asked.

"Yes." Cragen answered for everyone. The entire group rose from their seats.

"We've stabilized her, but I'm afraid that the bullet tore apart her liver. She's going to need a transplant in the next 48 hours, or she won't make it." He said somberly.

'_Or she won't make it._' Keep resonating in Elliot's ears. His knees buckled under him, and he fell with a thud into the chair that was behind him.

"We've put her on the emergency donor list, but I'm afraid that the chances of her getting a liver in such a short amount of time are slim." He said, continuing the bad news. "Does Detective Benson have any blood relatives that would be willing to donate a lobe of their liver?" He asked.

"No, she's an only child. Her mother died a few years ago, and her father has been MIA since she was born." Cragen said, sitting as his own knees began giving out.

"Take mine." Elliot said from his chair.

"Detective Stabler, we can't just take a piece of an organ from anyone. We can test you and see if you meet the qualifications though." The doctor told him.

"I'm healthy, I don't have any diseases, and I'm A negative, the same as Olivia." He said, finding the strength to stand. "If you still have to run tests, do them quickly."

"Detective Stabler, I have to let you know of the risks that this surgery invol…" The surgeon began.

"She's my fiancée! I'm not just gonna sit here, and let her die!" Elliot yelled. "Now you said she needed this transplant in 48 hours or she's gonna die, so let's get going."

"Follow me, and we can start those tests now." The doctor said.

"El, are you sure about this?" Kathy asked. She was a nurse; she knew what could happen if something went wrong while he was on the operating table.

"I can't just let her die Kath. She dies, I die." He told his ex-wife.

Kathy just nodded her head. She understood that he had to do this, or he would never be able to live with himself.

"Take care of him." She told the young doctor. "He's got four kids waiting for him on this side of the double doors."

**TBC... stay tuned, and like I said, all of your questions will be answered in time, just have patience, and tell me what you think!!**


	17. Surgery

**Panic**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**A/N: Again, sry for the delay on the updating, I swear that I am still working on the story, I know exactly where I want it to go, and there is sooo much more to this story that is still coming, I really am working to make the updates more efficent, I swear, enjoy this next chapter!**

**Surgery**

Elliot stood at the foot of Olivia's bed in his hospital gown. He had never seen anyone look as gray as she did. She had tubes and wires coming out from everywhere. She usually looked so peaceful when she slept, but now she looked anything but.

He padded over to the side of the bed, and knelt down. He took her hand in his, careful of where the IV entered. "You're gonna be okay Liv. I promise." He whispered before lightly kissing her cold hand. "Just hold on for a little bit longer." He said as he straightened himself up, and stood.

"Detective Stabler, we're ready." A young nurse said, poking her head into the room.

Elliot took one more look at Olivia. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "I love you." One last time before following the nurse into the prep room.

He sat on the gurney as the nurse took his blood pressure and vitals one last time.

"You ready Elliot?" The doctor asked as he entered the room.

Elliot just nodded.

"Before we put you under, your kids just wanted to see you one more time." The man informed him.

One by one the kids filed into the small room.

"Good luck Daddy." Maureen said, hugging him, and kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you." Kathleen then said, taking her turn to hug her father.

Lizzie just embraced him tightly, and then turned to join her sisters on the other side of the room.

"Don't forget Dad, you promised that I could be your best man." Dickie reminded him before hugging him, and joining his siblings.

"Like I said, those four are waiting for him to come out of surgery." Kathy reminded the doctor. "Good luck El." She said before hugging him as well, and escorting her kids out.

"I'll see you guys in a little while." He called after them. "I love you."

"Alrighty, let's do this." The doctor said, rubbing his hands together.

The nurse helped Elliot remove the top of his gown. When it fell, it revealed the scar that had been left there when he had been shot almost two years earlier.

_"Now I know how she felt."_ He thought to himself as he noticed the scar and remembered when it was him lying in the hospital bed, and Olivia waiting for him to wake up.

"Ok, I'm injecting the anesthesia now. You should start feeling a little loopy." The doctor said, putting the IV into his arm.

As Elliot felt himself drifting off, he remembered how that bullet had brought him and Olivia together. She was finally able to admit that she loved him when she thought she was going to lose him. She had taken care of him; nursed him back to health.

He didn't know what he would do if he lost her now, after all they had been through together, all they had overcome to get to where they were.

_'Losing her is just not an option.'_ He thought as darkness finally engulfed him, and he had drifted off to sleep.

Two hours later Elliot slowly forced his eyes to flutter open. He looked around the room he was in. When he realized that it was a recovery room, he suddenly remembered everything that had happened.

He tired sitting up immediately, but was pushed down by two nurses.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, detective. Slow down. You can't get up just yet." The woman told him.

"Liv, is she okay? I have to see Liv." He argued, attempting to fight off the nurses. He was still feeling the drugs a little.

"She's still in surgery Detective, you can see her in a little while. Why don't you lie down now, and try to go back to sleep." The nurse told him, talking to him like he was an infant.

Elliot didn't want to, but the mere mention of sleep made his eyelids suddenly fall. He was out again in seconds.

Another two hours passed before Elliot woke up again. This time when he opened his eyes he realized that he was in a normal hospital room. He looked around and saw Cragen sitting in a chair against the wall.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" He asked groggily.

"The nurses wanted someone to be in here when you woke up." He answered with a smile. "How you feeling?"

"Lighter." Elliot answered. He tried to laugh at his own joke, but quickly discovered that it hurt to laugh.

"How's Olivia?" He asked as Cragen helped him to sit up. Even that small movement hurt where the doctors had cut him open.

"She's stable." Cragen answered. "The surgery went well, and she's recovering."

Elliot let out a relieved sigh.

"She's not out of the woods yet." Cragen said honestly when he saw that Elliot looked as if everything was going to be fine now.

He didn't want to scare him, but he knew that his detective wouldn't be able to take it if he thought Olivia was going to be fine, and then lost her.

"The doctors said that her body could still reject the liver. It's a waiting game now." He sighed.

"Can I see her?" Elliot asked.

"Lemme go get a doctor." Cragen answered. "But first, I wanna thank you Elliot." He said suddenly.

"Thank me? For what?" Elliot asked.

"For doing this, despite all the risks. Liv, she's like a daughter to me. I don't know what I'm gonna do if she doesn't pull through this one." He said looking at the floor.

"It wasn't even an option Cap." Elliot answered.

Cragen just nodded his head, and left the room to get a doctor.

In moments Cragen returned to the room with both the young surgeon who had worked on Olivia earlier, and Elliot's family.

"Good to see you awake Detective. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked as he checked his vitals.

"Little tired, but other than that okay." Elliot answered honestly.

"Well, your vitals look good. Now, you're gonna have to take it easy for a while. No strenuous activity until you're healed. You're on sick leave for at least two weeks, and then riding a desk until you get the okay to return to normal work activity." The doctor told him as he looked over Elliot's charts.

"I don't want you on your feet for the next 48 hours unless it's to go to the bathroom and back. If you want to leave the room, you go by wheel chair, okay?" He asked, placing the chart back on the foot of the bed after making some notations. "Oh, and as far as food, I'm afraid that you'll have to stick to the hospital diet for the next few days."

"He's going to be alright though, right?" Kathy asked from behind the doctor.

"As long as he survives the food in this place, he'll be just fine." The young man smiled.

"How's Olivia doing?" Elliot asked.

"The surgery went well, with not complications, but only time will tell if her body will accept the liver or not." The doctor answered honestly.

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"She's still unconscious, but as long as you take the wheel chair I don't see any reason why not." He said. "I'll be around to check on you again in a few hours when I do my rounds."

"Thank you." Elliot said shaking his hand before he turned to leave.

"Thank you." Kathy smiled also shaking the doctors hand.

**TBC... tell me what you think!!!**


	18. Mom?

**Panic**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: They're still not mine**

**A/N: Here's another chatper, enjoy!!!**

**Mom?**

After visiting briefly with his children, Kathy took Elliot's kids back to her house. He talked to everyone else from the 1-6 until the end of visiting hours. After they left for dinner Elliot took the chance to go check on Olivia.

He carefully lowered himself into the wheelchair that was sitting next to his bed. After fighting past the shooting pain from his surgery, he found a comfortable position.

He slowly wheeled himself and his IV out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Cragen had told him where Olivia's room was earlier, so he wheeled himself down the hall to her room.

He carefully pushed open the door to reveal Olivia unconscious in her bed. The sheet was pulled up over her chest and the machines were quietly beeping in the background.

He pushed himself out of the wheel chair, and padded slowly across the room and lowered himself into a chair that was next to her bed.

He took her hand in his, noticing that it was still cold. He couldn't find any words to say to her. She seemed so weak, and that was something he had never expected to see from her, ever.

Elliot sat there in silence for hours until the nurses finally forced him to retire back to his room.

He slept uneasily; his thoughts constantly turning back to his still unconscious fiancé just a few rooms down the hall.

Early the next morning Cragen slipped in to see Olivia. He stood silently against the window, and watched as she slept. The thought of losing her killed him. The doctors had called him late the night before to tell him that Olivia's temperature had spiked, and that they weren't sure if her body would accept the new liver. No one wanted to tell Elliot. He had finally fallen asleep, and they decided to let him have peace for a little while.

He watched her as she lay unconscious in her bed. His heart broke at the thought of losing her.

A doctor walked in to check on her.

"How is she?" Cragen asked horsely.

"We should probably wake her fiance soon. Her resperation is weak, and her temperature is still way too high. I'm afraid, she may not pull through this one Captain." The man said regretfully.

"Only wake Elliot if she gets worse. He needs to focus on recovering too, I don't know if he'd be able to handle this." Cragen sighed.

The doctor nodded and left Cragen alone in the room. He took the seat next to Olivia's bed. When he took her hand, it was burning hot. "You have to get better Liv. You just have to." He whispered. Suddenly one of the machines in Olivia's room let out an ear piercing beep. In seconds a team of doctors were surrounding Olivia. Cragen had gotten pushed tp the back of the room.

"What's happening?!" He demanded, panicked.

"She's going into arrest, we need you to step back Captain." One of the nurses told him.

Cragen's knees gave out and he collapsed into a chair that was against the window. He couldn't lose her, and he knew even more, Elliot couldn't lose her, not now.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked around her, she noticed that she was in a sterile looking room. It was completely white. As she took in her surroundings, and realized that she was alone.

"Hello?" She called out. "Hello? Is anyone here? Elliot? Don? Munch? Fin? Case? Anyone?" She called out into the emptiness.

A hand reached out and touched her on the shoulder, making her jump. She turned quickly and almost fainted at what she saw.

"Mom?" She asked suddenly.

"Hi sweetheart." Olivia's mother was standing in front of her, wearing a white dress, and her hair swept back behind her ears. For the first time ever, she looked like she was in peace. She ran her hand delicately over Olivia's cheek.

"How is this possible?" Olivia asked, as her eyes filled with tears. "Am I?"

"No hunny. Not quite." Serena smiled. "You look beautiful."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief. "Then how is this possible?" She asked.

"You're teetering on the edge baby." Serena told her gently. "But there are a lot of people on that side who can't loose you. You need to stay strong for them." She told her daughter.

"I'm so tired of fighting mom." Olivia said, her voice horse because of her tears.

Serena took her daughter's hand. "I know you are, but trust me, it'll all be worth it when you and that partner of yours are dancing on your wedding day." She smiled. "That man needs you Livy."

At the mention of Elliot, Olivia broke down into sobs.

Serena embraced her. "You need him too, don't you?" She asked as she ran her hand through Olivia's hair. "He's a good man. He was there for you in ways I never was." She said in a whisper.

Olivia pulled away so that she could look at her mother.

"Don't look so surprised. I know that I wasn't the best mother to you Olivia. You deserved so much more than I could give you, and I regret that every day." She revealed.

"You have nothing to regret Mom." Olivia said, not knowing how else to react to all of this.

"I do and you know it. You were never able to just know that I loved you. You questioned it, because you thought I questioned it." She said, taking her face in her hands. "I was unsure about a lot of things in my life baby, but just know, that loving you was never a question. I know I did a crappy job of showing it, but I always loved you." She said in a whisper as she began to cry.

"And I always loved you." Olivia answered. In life her mother had never told her that, and she was right, she was never sure if her mother had ever really loved her. She embraced her tightly. "I miss you."

"I know you do. We'll see each other again. I'm just sorry that it's gonna take that long for me to make amends for all that I did to you before." She told her.

"You don't have to make amends for anything. You kept me; you didn't have to do that. I meet women every day who are in the position you were in when you found out you were pregnant, and they usually terminate. Thank you." Olivia told her mother.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You don't have to thank me for having you in my life, ever. It's me who should be thanking you." Serena said. "But, enough of all this." She smiled, wiping her tears. "We'll be together again, and we can catch up then. But not just yet, you need to wake up now sweetheart, you've been asleep for way too long."

"I don't know if I can Mom." Olivia said honestly.

"Olivia Benson, you are a fighter. You always have been. Don't give up now, not when it really matters." She told her daughter. "Besides, I've been watching you, and things are finally going good. For the first time in your life you're truly happy, I'm not going to let you give all that up just because it might be a little hard."

"I am happy." Olivia said. "I should have seen that gun sooner. If I hadn't been so lost in my own crap I would have, and I'd be with Elliot right now." She sighed. "I didn't even see who shot at Judge Anderson."

"That's not important now sweet heart. What's important is that you focus on waking up." Serena said.

"What about you Mom?" Olivia asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm doing well up here. I miss you like crazy though. I should have been there more when I had the chance." She said, again gently rubbing her cheek. "I'm proud of you Livy. I just want you to know that. And always know that I love you."

Olivia's mother had never told her that she was proud of her before, it made her cry all over again.

Serena kissed Olivia gently on the cheek. "It's time to wake up now baby." She said again as she began to slowly drift away, and left Olivia alone in silence once again.

As Olivia lay in her deep sleep, something inside her began to stir. The silence that had consumed her days before on the steps of the courtroom began to lift. She could make out the faint beeping of the machines around her, and the hum of the air conditioning.

When her eyes refused to open, she tried focusing. How had she gotten where ever she was? What had happened to her? She tried desperately to remember.

As she laid there, hearing, but not being able to communicate with the world around her, the memories of what had happened slowly came back. She remembered being on the steps of the courthouse and seeing the gun, remembered the ripping of the bullet, remembered the pain. Then she remembered seeing her mother. She remembered her telling her to fight, and that was what she was going to do.

She then heard someone moving around the room. She had to open her eyes, had to find out what her fate had been. She was sure, lying there on the cold stone steps, that her life had been over.

After what seemed like an eternity, Olivia finally managed to force her eyelids to flutter open. She tried to turn her head to scan the room, but let out a small moan as she realized how stiff her neck was.

Cragen had gotten up to leave, when he heard Olivia. He quickly turned to face her. His mouth dropped when he saw her awake.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." She managed to say through dry lips.

"I just... didn't expect to see you awake so soon." Cragen answered, his voice a mere whisper, he was shocked and so thankful that she was awake. After the doctors got her heart going again, they had told him that she may not make it. He, Elliot, and the rest of the squad had been in and out for two days, and saw no change; and now here she was, awake!

"So, unless you're God, I guess I can assume that I'm still alive?" She asked, attempting to sit up in her bed.

"Don't try to sit up." He said, rushing over to her to keep her lying down. He didn't want her to hurt herself. "And, although I can see where you may have gotten the two of us confused, I'm afraid it's just me." He smiled.

"Hey, I've never been so relieved to see anyone in my life Captain." She smiled back; truly shocked that she had survived that bullet. "So what's the damage?"

"The bullet all but completely destroyed your liver. You needed a transplant." He told her, hanging his head.

"A transplant?" She repeated, her eyes glazing over with the realization that she probably came very close to death.

"The doctor's weren't sure your body would accept it. A few hours after the surgery your fever spiked. We… we almost lost you Liv." He said, fighting the tears. "But it broke a few hours ago; Doc said that he'd know more when you woke up."

"What about Judge Anderson? Is he okay?" She asked, still letting the news sink in.

"He's fine. Thankful to you, for saving his life." Cragen told her.

"And the shooter?" She asked.

Cragen just sighed. "Got away in all the commotion. We're at a dead end."

Olivia just nodded her head.

"Listen, why don't I get the doctor to check you out." He said turning to leave her.

"Wait, Cap, what about Elliot?" She asked.

"He'll just be happy to know that you're awake." Cragen smiled as he turned to get the doctor.

**TBC... the plot will thicken very soon!!!**


	19. Not Right

**Panic**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them**

**A/N: So is anyone else really mad that SVU isn't on again until Feb 6th? what is up with that?!!!**

**Not Right**

Within minutes the doctor was in checking on Olivia.

"Well Detective, you are one very lucky woman. It seems that you're body has accepted the liver. We'll need to keep you in here for observation for a while, but I think you're gonna recover just fine." He smiled.

"Can I go back to work?" Olivia asked.

"Not for at least a month, and then you're on desk duty until you're fully cleared." The doctor laughed. "You're partner was concerned with the same thing." He said, shaking his head as he noted Olivia's chart.

"My partner?" Olivia asked, concerned. Had Elliot been shot to? "Why? What happened to him? Is he alright?"

"Relax Detective." The doctor said, putting his hands up to her to try to calm her down. "He's fine. I guess no one told you." He said.

"Told me what?" Olivia demanded, her heart was pounding, what had happened to Elliot?

"Your partner was the one to donate his liver to you." He told her.

"Elliot? He was the one?" She asked, amazed that he had done this for her.

"He was adamant that we take his the second we told him that you would need a transplant." He smiled. "You must mean a lot to him."

"I guess so." She smiled.

"You can see him as soon as I finish looking you over." He told her. "Now, like I told him, no strenuous activity until you're healed, and I want you off your feet for at least the next 48 hours. You travel by wheelchair until then. You're on a strict hospital diet until we're sure that liver will take. Now that I've read you the riot act, I'll let you see your family." He smiled and left the room.

Within seconds of the doctor leaving Elliot came rolling into Olivia's room.

"You promised me a kidney; we never said anything about a liver." She smiled as soon as she saw him.

"Eeh, liver, kidney, same thing." He answered as he rolled up to her bed. "Don't ever scare me like that again; I don't think my heart could handle it." He said, standing from his chair so that he could bend down and capture her lips with his.

Olivia gently rested her hand on his cheek to keep his lips where they were. She wanted to savor the feeling that she had thought she would never get to feel again.

"I was so scared I was gonna lose you." He said, pulling away. Olivia carefully moved over to make room for him next to her in the small hospital bed.

He climbed in, careful of his incision, and gently pulled her close to him.

"You almost did." She said quietly into his chest. "But my Mom reminded me of all I have down here, she kept me fighting." She revealed.

Elliot just held her tightly. "She was a smart woman." He said into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"You're apart of me forever now." She smiled, looking up at his face. "Thank you."

"You never have to thank me. Losing you wasn't an option." He told her.

The two were interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Olivia called.

The door opened, and almost everyone Olivia knew piled into the room.

"We heard that you were awake, and we just thought we'd come by to see how you were doing." Casey said with a smile. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay." Olivia beamed, getting help from Elliot to sit up.

"So, how ya feelin?" Fin asked.

"Tired, and sore, but other than that, okay." Olivia answered honestly.

"Better sore than the alternative." Munch offered.

"God's honest truth." Elliot answered.

"We tried to sneak you in some food Liv, but the nurses caught us." Dickie said from next to his mother.

"She's been awake for 3 seconds and you sneak her food? I've been eating chemical waste for three days now!" Elliot joked.

"Sorry Dad. We were at the vending machine when Uncle Cragen told us Liv was awake." He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I see where I stand." He simply smiled.

"I appreciate the thought." Olivia smiled. "Thank you."

The doctor pushed past the crowd suddenly. "Sorry to break up this party, but Detective Benson needs her rest if she wants to recover. You can all come back later today, but for now, I'm afraid she's going to need some quiet." He said regretfully.

"We'll see you later Benson." Fin said, carefully hugging her.

"Glad to see you conscious." Munch smirked, embracing her as well.

"I'll expect you at work first thing in the morning." Cragen joked, as he too hugged her and left the room.

"I'll call you later." Casey told her. She hugged her friend tightly. "Don't scare me like that again." She said as she left.

"Get well soon Olivia." Casey's boyfriend offered as he followed her out.

"As soon as you get well enough, Kathleen and I are coming here, and we're planning that wedding." Maureen informed both Elliot and Olivia as the kids said their good-byes and turned to leave. "So get better soon."

"It's a date." Olivia smiled.

Kathy stood next to Olivia's bed as her children waited for her in the doorway. "I'm glad that you're doing so well. I'm working tonight, so if there's anything either of you want; I can try to sneak it in." She said kindly.

"Thanks Kath." Elliot said, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you." Olivia also replied.

After Elliot released her hand, Kathy turned and left the room, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone again.

"The doctor's right, you should try to get some sleep." Elliot said, forcing himself to release her so that he could get out of her bed, and let her get some rest.

She grabbed his wrist to stop him. "I've been asleep for three days, what I really need is you here with me." She told him.

"How can I argue with that?" He asked, returning to his previous position.

The two lay in each other's arms for a while before Elliot finally broke the silence.

"Hey Liv?" He began.

"Mmmhmm?" She answered, not wanting to exert any non-needed energy.

"What was going on with you at Lizzie's trial?" He asked cautiously.

"You mean other than a bullet going through my liver?" She mocked, lifting her head to look at him.

"Come on Liv. Before that." He protested.

Olivia just sighed. She herself wasn't sure what was going on with her that day.

"I don't know Elliot. I was concerned for Lizzie I guess." She answered.

"Then why were you still in Lala land after the trial was over?" He pushed.

Olivia let out an exasperated sigh. She had just woken up and been informed that she had needed a liver transplant; she didn't appreciate being interrogated by Elliot.

"Do we know why that person was shooting at Judge Anderson?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No. Munch and Fin have been looking into the Judge's background, but haven't been able to dig anything up." Elliot answered.

Olivia just shook her head; once again, Elliot could tell that she was deep in thought.

"Here we go again." He sighed. "What's going on in there Liv?" He asked, pointing to her head.

"I just…" She began. "There's just something not right with that judge." She said.

"What do you mean 'not right'?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know." Olivia answered. "There was just something about him. I don't know what it is, but something is off. And then, to top it all off, someone shoots at him. There has to be a reason." She added.

"Munch and Fin can't find anything." Elliot said, attempting to comfort her.

"I know. I should just forget about it, I have more important things to think about; like our wedding." She said with a smile.

"First, you have to get some sleep." Elliot told her sternly, yet lovingly. "We have plenty of time to plan this wedding." He silently thanked God that that statement was true.

"I love you." Olivia whispered, snuggling into Elliot's arms.

"I love you too." He said, gently kissing the top of her head as she drifted off to sleep.

**TBC... Keep reading and reviewing!!**


	20. Baby?

**Panic**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: going through SVU withdrawl!!!**

**Baby?**

Over the next month and a half Elliot and Olivia both slowly recovered. Within two weeks of his surgery Elliot had been allowed to go back to work on desk duty, while Olivia was stuck home. Because both detectives had needed care while they recovered, Casey opted to take them in.

Even though she loved having them at her apartment, she was relieved when Elliot had gotten the okay to care of himself. She loved that Elliot and Olivia had finally found each other, but didn't need to be reminded of it every time she walked into her living room to find them kissing on her couch!

After another week Elliot and Olivia decided that, since Elliot was now taking care of Olivia, it was a good time to move her into his apartment permanently. As soon as she was all moved in, Elliot got the okay to go back to work full time.

At the end of the month, Olivia was finally allowed to return to desk duty, and after another 2 weeks, finally was allowed to go back to all activities.

During their downtime Elliot and Olivia had almost completely planned their entire wedding, with the help of Casey and Elliot's daughters. After everything that had happened, neither one wanted a long engagement. The wedding was scheduled to take place two months from the day Olivia went back to work full time.

"So, you excited to get back in the field?" Fin asked from across his desk. They were sitting in the squad room waiting for the next case to be thrust upon them.

"I never thought I'd actually look forward to going to a scene." Olivia admitted. "It sucks sitting here while everyone else gets to go out and get the bad guys."

"Yeah, we'll I'm just happy I won't be stuck with any more rookies." He grunted.

"Benson, Fin, you've got a case." Cragen called from his office.

Later that night, Olivia found herself sitting in silence on the couch in the living room.

As soon as Elliot came out of the kitchen he could tell that there was again something on her mind. He wiped the excess water, from washing the dishes, off his hands, and tossed the towel back into the kitchen as he approached her.

"What's going on Benson?" He asked, leaning over the back of the couch, and making her jump.

"Just thinking." She admitted.

"Bout anything good?" He asked, sitting on the back of the couch with his torso turned so that he could still look at Olivia.

"Fin and I had a rough case today, and it just got me thinking about some stuff." She told him. Being able to talk to Elliot about work seemed to be a great perk to Olivia marrying her partner.

"Wanna talk about it?" Elliot asked as he began to gently massage her shoulders. He knew better than to push her.

Olivia let out a satisfied sigh as he worked the tension out of her shoulders and neck.

"Some kids found a baby in a dumpster on 42nd street. We got called to the hospital to try to find his mother." She answered, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of Elliot's hands working on her sore neck and tense shoulders.

"You find her?" He asked.

"Mmmhmm." She answered. "Missing persons called us as soon as the APB went out. Turns out they had the frantic Mom sitting in their precinct in tears." She told him. "Mom left baby Jackson with a sitter so that she could go to the gym for an hour, and when she got back, both sitter and baby were gone."

Elliot just shook his head. "I can't imagine what I would have done in the same situation." He sighed. "You get the kidnapper?" He asked.

"Yeah. Missing Persons already had the sitter in custody when we got to their precinct. I went in with one of their detectives for the interrogation. Turns out the girl thought the Mother was being emotionally abusive for leaving her baby while she went out to exercise, so she took it upon herself to "free" Jackson from his neglectful Mom." She sighed.

"You look into that?" He asked.

"Jackson's four months old, this is the first time the Mother has been out of the house without him. Apparently, her mother forced her to go after discovering that baby talk had worked its way into Mom's every day vocabulary." She said with a smile."Usually she left Jackson with her husband or her mother, but neither could watch him this afternoon."

"Well it sounds like everything worked out okay. What was so rough about it?" Elliot asked confused.

"I thought Jackson was a neglected baby." Olivia sighed, putting her hand on top of his to stop him from rubbing her shoulders.

"Okay. So he's not. That's a good thing." Elliot said, still confused.

"I got too close El. This was an open and shut case. We worked it for about 9 hours before it was closed, but I got too close to him." She said, shaking her head.

"Too close to who?" Elliot asked, getting a little nervous.

Olivia could sense the sudden jealousy in his voice. "To Jackson." She answered, rolling her eyes. "I thought ACS was gonna take him. I thought about offering to bring him here." She said, forcing a chuckle, as if indicating that she thought she was crazy for even thinking it.

"No one wants to see a kid get lost in the system Liv. We've all thought about doing the same thing at some point in this job." He said, lightly squeezing her shoulders to reassure her.

Elliot wasn't grasping what she was trying to tell him. She let out an exasperated sigh, and turned so that she could face him.

"Elliot, it hurt me to hand him over to his mother in the hospital today." She revealed to him. "I was sitting there, in the rocking chair, holding this… this beautiful little boy, and he was smiling at me, and cooing." She told him, her face glowing at the memory. "And then Fin came in, and told me that his mother was waiting for him at the Missing Person's precinct. I should have been relieved, but my first thought was that there was no way I was just going to give Jackson up to some woman that claimed to love him."

"You were doing your job Olivia. For all you know she could have been the one to toss him in the dumpster. You checked into it. That's a good thing." He said, still unaware of what she was trying to tell him.

Olivia just shook her head, sighed again, and got up from the couch. She walked across the room, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You don't get it Elliot." She said. He got up and walked across the room to meet her. He had never seen her like this.

"Even when I knew that she was a good mother, and that she loved him, I didn't want to give him up." She whispered, not looking at Elliot. "In my head I had already brought him home."

Elliot finally understood what she was trying to say. He stood behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you trying to tell me that you want to have a baby?" He asked delicately.

"When I was holding him in that hospital room, it just felt so good." She whispered. "I would make a good Mom."

"You're gonna make a great Mom." He answered.

Olivia froze for a moment. "'Gonna'?" She repeated, turning her head slightly in Elliot's direction.

Elliot released her waist, and gently turned her so that he could face her. "If you want to have a baby, we'll have a baby." He smiled.

"But Elliot, you already have four kids." She said in disbelief. She loved Elliot more than anything, and even though she wanted a baby of her own, she didn't think Elliot wanted to have another one.

"I wasn't aware that there was a limit on the amount of kids a person could have in this country." He joked with a grin.

"You're telling me that you wouldn't mind starting all over again, from diapers, when you already have two kids in college, and two more in middle school?" She asked.

"That's what I'm telling you." He smiled. He took her hands. "I love you Olivia; and the thought of creating another human life with you just seems right. Besides, I miss having little kids in the house."

"I love you." She smiled, kissing him deeply.

"We can even get started right now." Elliot proposed, raising his eyebrows in suggestion.

Olivia just smiled, took his hand, and led him off to their bedroom.

**TBC... there are a few more fluffy chapters, and then the next few chapters will reslove many questions from the shooting, just stay tuned!!**


	21. Wedding Jitters

**Panic**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Sorry updates are so spread out, I really am working on it. Wow, i can't believe that this is already chapter 21, there is still an entire plot line that I haven't done yet, I might just put it in a third story for this series. Do you guys think that I should just make this a very long story or split it into another story?? (I'd of course finish this one first!)**

**Wedding Gitters**

Olivia woke up on the day before her wedding with butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe that tomorrow was her wedding day! Cragen had given her and Elliot both the day off so that they could do any last minute planning, but both declined. Everything that needed to be done, had been.

"I can't believe that you actually came in today." Munch noted suddenly from his desk.

"What are you talking about? Why not?" Elliot asked his partner.

"Why not?'" Munch asked. "Because you're getting married tomorrow."

"Everything's been done. If we had stayed home we would have sat around and stared at each other all day." Elliot answered, not taking his eyes off his paperwork.

"As apposed to what? Coming in and staring at each other all day here?" Munch mocked. It had been a slow day; everyone was merely catching up on their paper work.

Elliot just chuckled and shook his head. "The two of us would be going out of our minds if we were stuck at home." He told Munch. "Besides, starting tomorrow we have a week and a half off. I think we can manage one more day."

Over on her side of the bullpen, Olivia was pretending to read whatever was in her hand. She had never been so nervous in her life. She couldn't wait to marry Elliot, but at the same time, she was scared to death.

The four spent the entire day going over paperwork, and running down leads for other detectives. Since none of them would be in the next day, Cragen wasn't about to put any of them on cases.

For the first time, in what seemed like ever, the four detectives were able to clock out at 5 o'clock. Instead of returning home the group all drove out to the rehearsal ceremony, and dinner.

After dinner, the males and females went their separate ways for the evening. Elliot, having already been married, didn't want the "traditional" bachelor party. He settled for being taken by Fin, Munch, Cragen, and his brothers to a bar in the city. Casey, on the other hand, had something completely different in store for Olivia.

"Casey, I am not going in there." Olivia protested as they climbed out of Casey's car and in front of a bar that neon pink flashing lights in the shape of men in the windows.

"Oh come on Olivia, its tradition!" Casey pestered her, attempting to push her into the building.

"No way Casey." Olivia argued, holding her ground. "Besides, Elliot would kill me if he found out that I took his daughter into a strip club." She said, motioning to Maureen, who was standing off to the side laughing at the sight before her.

"What Daddy doesn't know won't hurt him." She said with a mischievous smile.

"As you're future step-mother, I really don't want to hear that." Olivia simply answered. The thought of going into one of these places made her more uncomfortable than she ever could have imagined. She felt like she needed a shower just standing outside of it; although she was a little curious.

"It's a bachelorette party Liv. We have to go." Patty, on of Olivia's friends from college pushed. She and Caroline were two of the few close girl friends Olivia had. (A/N: Okay, so I know that in the show there is no Patty or Caroline, but Olivia needs some friends in her life!)

Olivia sighed heavily. "Fine, but let the record show that I am going unwillingly." She said with a smirk.

"Yeah screw the record; we're not in court tonight!" Casey laughed, successfully pushing Olivia into the door.

On the other side of the city Elliot sat on a barstool surrounded by his brothers and friends.

"So, what's on the agenda for your last night of freedom?" His oldest brother asked.

"Sittin here with you guys, drinking a beer." Elliot answered, tipping his beer to his brother.

"It's your bachelor party, and all you want to do is sit here, and throw a few back?" Fin asked, disappointed in his friend.

"I already had the wild bachelor party, and we all saw how that marriage turned out. The first time around I was saying good bye to the life of a single twenty year old and getting ready to be a husband, a father, and night school student." He said with a reminiscing smile. "Part of me was depressed that I was leaving that part of my life behind. This time, I can't wait to give up the bachelor's life."

Munch just shook his head. "You say that now my friend." He noted peering over his glasses.

"I bet the women are out having a great time right now." Elliot's younger brother complained. "You are so whipped man."

"Dude, I heard Celeste reading you the riot act before we left dinner." Elliot's other older brother laughed. "_Now Ben, remember, you promised no strippers. Elliot's the bachelor, not you. I don't care what he does, but you don't need to be looking at anything fake and silicone tonight."_ He said in a high pitched voice, and waving his finger in front of his brother to mimic the man's wife.

The group erupted in laughter.

"Let's just face it men. We're old, and whipped. Now let's chug a few beers just to prove to each other that we still can, and stagger home with our pride intact!" Elliot's oldest brother proclaimed, raising his glass for the rest of the men to clink.

Olivia helped Casey onto the couch at around one in the morning. She had particularly enjoyed herself that evening, and needed a little extra help getting to bed. Olivia and Elliot were having their immediate wedding party stay the night so that they could get ready early. Elliot's brothers were camped out in the kid's bedrooms, and Olivia's friends were sharing the pull out couch, and air mattresses in the living room.

Casey had made sure that Elliot and Olivia would not be seeing each other before the wedding. So she told Fin to make sure Elliot stayed with his groomsmen for the evening, and Olivia would get to sleep in her bedroom.

She showered quickly, put on one of Elliot's NYPD tee-shirts, and a pair of his boxers (his cloths were just so much more comfortable than her own), and climbed under the covers of her bed.

She knew that she had to get up early the next morning, but her brain wouldn't turn off. She had butterflies in her stomach that wouldn't take a rest. She couldn't wait to be married to Elliot, but this day was not something she ever thought she would get to have, and truth be known, she was a little scared.

"_What if this doesn't work out? What if he wants out? What will happen with work? What if he changes his mind about having kids? What if he leaves me? What if he meets someone else? Am I good enough for him? Will he love me when I'm old and wrinkly? What if he dies?"_ She wondered against her will. Normally when her mind overworked itself at night, she would just curl up next to Elliot, breath in his scent, and all her fears would disappear. Tonight however, she was alone.

An hour of tossing and turning later, Olivia finally just the covers off of her, and decided to make some tea. She tiptoed across the apartment so that she wouldn't wake anyone up. She wasn't prepared to see someone already standing in front of the stove and jumped at Elliot's presence.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He whispered with a smile.

"You making tea?" Olivia simply answered.

"Hot chocolate, but I guess if you want to add a tea bag to the water instead of chocolate mix you can." He offered, still baffled at the fact that she actually enjoyed drinking hot tea.

He filled two mugs with the boiling water, and added coco mix to his, and a tea bag to Olivia's. He extended the mug to her, and she gratefully accepted it.

Elliot leaned back against one of the counters in the apartment's kitchen. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"Maybe we should go out on the balcony. I don't want to wake anyone." She answered.

He nodded, and followed her out. The two of them curled up together on a lounge chair that was out there, and Elliot pulled a blanket over them.

"So, nervous about tomorrow?" He asked.

"Terrified." Olivia answered honestly. "You?"

"Terrified would be good word." He admitted.

"You think we're doing the right thing?" Olivia asked, almost wanting to cry at the fact that she was asking. "I mean, if we're both so scared of this."

"Well…" Elliot sighed. "I thought a lot about this."

"And what did you conclude?" Olivia asked, looking up at him.

"Well, first I tried to figure out what I was so afraid of. Then it hit me. I'm not afraid of marrying you Olivia, I'm afraid of what would happen if I ever lost you." He told her gently.

"I know that feeling." She answered. "So, what do we do about it?"

"Well, I put off dating you because I was too afraid of what would happen if we ever broke up, and look where we ended up." He told her. "There's always a chance that something bad will happen, but I think that you're worth the risk." He smiled, pulling her tighter against him.

Olivia was silent for a moment.

"What'ch ya thinking?" Elliot asked when she didn't respond to him.

"That it's amazing how you can make all my fears go away by just holding me." She smiled. "And how much I can't wait to be your wife."

**TBC... wedding nxt chapter! And i need advise of whether to continue the plot in this story, or create a new one!**


	22. MIA!

**Panic**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay on updating, I really am working on it!! So this was going to be the wedding chapter, but it got too long, so the wedding will be in the next one, which should be up by tomorrow at the latest I swear! I have decided on making this series into a trilogy becuase there is going to be a HUGE plot turn, and I think it would just be too much for one story being that we already had the drama with Lizzie in this one. Have no fear, the third story hopefully will be up in an expedient amoung of time.**

**Enjoy this chapter, the wedding is coming up next!**

**MIA??!!**

Casey was the first one to wake up the next morning. She was hung over, but she wasn't about to let that stop her from enjoying this day. She felt like she was more excited than Elliot and Olivia.

She immediately made her way into Olivia's room; right after taking aspirin that is. When she got there she smiled because Olivia wasn't in her bed.

"_Guess she got up early."_ She thought.

Casey walked over to the master bathroom, but realized that it was empty. She made her way back down the hall to check the other bathroom, but no Olivia. Casey searched the rest of the apartment frantically, and when she couldn't find the bride, she woke Much and Fin.

"Wha! What's going on?" Fin stammered as he was violently shaken awake by a distraught Casey.

"I can't find Olivia; I think she may have run." Casey panted.

"Uh, hell no!" Fin mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you sure she's gone Casey?" Munch asked.

"I looked through the entire apartment, she's not here." She told the men.

"Maybe she went for a run." Fin suggested.

"I checked, her workout cloths are still in the drawers." She told him. "How are we gonna tell Elliot?"

"We won't have to." Elliot's oldest brother said from the doorway. He had overheard the entire conversation. "He's gone too."

"So it's _their_ wedding day, and both the bride and groom are MIA?" Fin asked.

"Maybe they decided to elope." Munch suggested.

"After all the work that went into this wedding?" Casey asked. "Besides, do you really think Elliot would get married without his kids there?"

"Excuse me, but I don't think you guys have anything to worry about." Cragen chimed in from the hallway.

"Both the bride and the groom are missing on their wedding day, and we have nothing to worry about?" Casey asked indignantly. "I can't believe that they'd run from this. Didn't they learn anything from the 8 years they spent running from each other?" She sighed.

"They aren't running consular, they're sleeping." Cragen said with a smile.

"What do you mean? I checked the whole apartment." She said, standing.

"Yes, but you failed to check outside the apartment." He grinned. "They're on the balcony."

Casey quickly pushed passed Cragen and made a b-line for the sliding doors that lead to the small balcony. Outside, sleeping together on one lounge chair, Casey found Olivia and Elliot in each other's arms.

She smiled for a moment, but it soon faded. _"They can't see each other before the wedding!"_ She thought in a maid-of-honor induced panic.

As Casey tried to figure out how she was going to get Olivia away without Elliot looking at her, she began to stir.

"Casey?" She asked, still under the haze of sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." Casey answered with a sly grin.

Olivia quickly took in her surroundings and remembered the night before.

"No! You can't look at him!" Casey said frantically when Olivia attempted to turn her head to see Elliot.

"Casey…" Olivia protested.

"Don't argue. It's bad luck." Casey pushed. She went over to the chair to help Olivia up without allowing her to see her fiancé. As she was pulling her out of the chair Elliot began to wake up.

"You open those eyes and you die detective." She warned. She wasn't taking any chances!

Elliot just laughed.

"While we're at it, keep your eyes shut too Liv." She added.

"Casey, this is ridiculous." Olivia argued.

"It took you two eight years to get your acts together, I am not taking any chances. Now keep them closed." Casey fought, successfully navigating Olivia out of the chair and back into the apartment.

"See you later!" Elliot laughed, his eyes still closed.

Olivia just grumbled something insane miads-of-honor as she was lead away.

After she was gone Munch, Fin, and Cragen all made their way out onto the balcony.

"Can she kill me on my wedding day?" Elliot joked.

"She's the maid of honor, I'm pretty sure she can do whatever she wants." Munch replied.

"So, what did go on out here last night?" Elliot's brother asked, making his presence known.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Bill." Elliot snorted, groaning as he got up. He was aching in muscles he didn't' even know he had. "Neither of us could sleep, we came out here to talk for a little while, and just fell asleep." He clarified as he pushed back into the house after stretching his back and arms. He was ready to get this day started.

In Olivia's bedroom Casey, Maureen, and the other brides maids were attempting to figure out what had happened last night.

"Will you all relax, we just fell asleep. It's not a big deal." Olivia said.

"Eight years Olivia." Casey simply stated. "You can't scare me like that. I thought you were half way to Canada or Mexico or something."

"Well, I'm here. I'm not in Canada or Mexico, and I don't plan on going. I love him Casey. I can't wait to marry him. Do I have cold feet? Yes, but that's not going to stop me from getting married today. Now, let me take a shower before we're late." She huffed.

At that she pushed her way into the bathroom and slammed the door. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she realized that this was going to be the last day she woke up as Olivia Benson. Tomorrow she would be Olivia Stabler, and that thought made her the happiest person in the world.

**TBC... wedding next chapter, then probably one more to sum up, and then a third story!**


	23. Finally

**Panic**

**Summary: See ch1**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: First of all, what the H E double hockey sticks is going on? Elliot is NOT getting back together with Kathy! BLAHHHH**

**Now that that has been said, I just want to AGAIN apologize for the lack of updates. I really am working on it, I just have no time. This is going to be the last chapter of this story, but I'm working on the third of the trilogy, so I hope u all bare with me, and continue reading, I promise that it will be worth it!**

**Finally**

Before Olivia knew it, she found herself staring at her reflection in the bridal suite of St. Peter's church. She was dressed in a form fitting white gown that hugged her and pooled ever so slightly at her feet. It was a strapless gown that accentuated her sculpted shoulders. She had her hair swept up, and a simple veil attached to the back. She looked breath taking.

"You look great Liv." Kathleen swooned. She was dressed in a baby blue spaghetti strap gown, with her hair swept away from her face and a flower in her hair, like the rest of the bride's maids.

"I guess this is what a bride feels like." She sighed, closely examining herself. She never thought she would get to feel like this.

"You look perfect." Casey smiled. She had the same type of dress as the other women, but hers was slightly darker.

"Can I come in?" Cragen called from outside the room.

"Come on in Don, we're ready." Olivia said, turning so that she could see him.

"Wow." He breathed. "Liv, you're breathtaking."

Olivia blushed slightly. "Thanks." She smiled.

"You ladies ready?" He asked, scanning the women in the room.

"We've been ready for years." Casey smiled.

"Then let's go." Cragen smiled, extending his arm so that Olivia could take it.

The women scuttled out before Olivia finally took hold of her captain's elbow. "Thank you for doing this for me Don." She smiled meekly.

"You don't have to thank me for walking you down the isle Olivia. I'm honored that you even asked." He smiled.

"You've been more of a father to me than anyone. No one else could give me away:" She smiled before kissing him quickly on the cheek as they approached the back of the church.

"Let's get you married Benson." He said, fighting back emotional tears.

She smiled, and readied herself to walk down the isle as the doors in front of her opened. She watched as Casey, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and her two friends made their way rhythmically down the isle before her.

She took a deep breath, and started her own walk, on Cragen's arm to the man that she loved.

As soon as Elliot saw her, his breath caught in his throat. She looked amazing. He had never seen her look so beautiful, or happy. He didn't even fight the tears that were forming in his eyes.

When Olivia's eyes met his, she couldn't help but smile. He looked amazing, dressed in his dress uniform, standing waiting for her. She grinned the entire way down the isle. Her head was spinning. Each step brought back a memory of the journey they had taken to get here.

She remembered meeting him, and knowing that they would be close. He had been married, and had four kids, so she just assumed that they would only be friends. She remembered his divorce, and how it had killed him, and in turn driven a wedge between them. She remembered the day she fell in love with him, and how she tried so desperately to run as far away from that feeling as she could. She remembered how she had almost lost him, remembered telling him she loved him; remembered how it felt to be loved in return. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life knowing that kind of love.

"Who gives this woman away?" The priest asked when she and Cragen finally arrived.

"I do." Don answered, his voice cracking. He kissed Olivia lightly on the cheek, whispered, "Congratulations Liv, you deserve this." In to her ear, and placed her hand in Elliot's.

"You take care of her." He warned.

"I will." Elliot answered, grasping Olivia's hand and walked with her up to the alter.

The ceremony began, and before long it was time for the two to recite their vows.

Elliot and Olivia turned to face each other. Elliot took Olivia's hands in his, and took a deep breath.

"Liv, you've seen me at my best, and you've certainly seen me at my worst, yet for some reason you still love me." He began. "I don't know what I did, but it must have been something pretty good, because I know that I don't deserve someone like you. You're beautiful, inside and out, caring, loyal, and the bravest woman I know, yet for some reason you want me. For the past 8 years you have been my partner, my best friend, my girlfriend, and now I can't wait until you become my wife. I need you in my life Benson." He said with a smile. "When you walk into a room, the walls could be falling in around me, and I wouldn't care, just because you're there. You have this way of making things seem so much better by just being there for me. It took us way too long to get here, but now that we've finally stopped denying the fact that we're meant to be together, I'm never letting you go. You picked up the pieces of my life when I thought that it was over. You made me whole again." He said, his voice beginning to crack. "As long as you're with me for the rest of my life, nothing can touch me. You make me the man I want to be. There aren't enough words to describe how much I love you, but I can't wait to spend the rest of my life trying to show you how much you mean to me. I may not be the handsomest man in the world, or the strongest, or the smartest, but I can tell you, without a doubt, at this very moment you've made me the happiest. I love you." He concluded.

At this point Olivia was crying. Elliot wiped her cheeks with his thumb careful of her makeup.

"Olivia, would you like to recite you're vows?" The priest asked.

"I knew I should have gone first." She said with a smile, trying to suppress her tears. Everyone in the church laughed lightly.

She cleared her throat. "You are the only man who has ever had this effect on me." She began. "I knew that I loved you when I realized that I could completely break down in your arms, and you wouldn't think anything less of me. I hate being vulnerable, but around you, I don't care, because I know that you see the real me." She paused for a moment to keep her composure. "I had given up on love a long time ago. I didn't think it existed, and I certainly didn't think that I needed it. Then I met you, and you turned everything around. You proved to me that knights in shining armor really do exist. I never thought I'd be swept off my feet, but you've swept me up, and haven't put me down since." She said, once again fighting tears. "I spent eight years trying to convince myself that I wasn't in love with you Elliot Stabler, but I couldn't, because you made me realize that you just can't prevent some things from happening. This is one of those things. I was meant to love you El, I was meant to be with you forever. I used to be afraid of the future, but now, I can't wait to get started with the rest of my life because I know that no matter what happens, I'm going to have you right beside me. You changed my life Elliot Stabler; I'm a better woman because of you. I never even knew that my life was missing something until I met you, because you were the missing piece. I can't wait to spend forever with you. I love you." She whispered.

"Before we continue, if anyone has any objections to this marriage, would they speak now or forever hold their piece." The priest said.

The entire wedding party scanned the room, glaring to make it clear that if anyone said a word they would be looking down the barrel of a few 9 millimeters.

After a moment of silence the priest continued. "Alright, Elliot Robert Stabler, do you take Olivia Serena Benson to be your lawfully wedded wife? To honor, love, cherish, and keep her for better or for worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live? " He asked

"I do." Elliot said, smiling at Olivia.

"And Olivia Serena Benson, do you take Elliot Robert Stabler to be you're lawfully wedded husband? To honor, love, cherish, and keep him for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" He continued.

"I do." Olivia answered gleefully.

"May we have the rings?" He asked.

Dickie dutifully carried the rings over, and handed them to his father and Olivia.

"Elliot, you may place the ring on Olivia's finger." The priest instructed. "Repeat after me: I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love."

Elliot took Olivia's delicate hand, and slid the white gold wedding band onto her ring finger. "I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love." He smiled.

"Olivia, you may place the ring on Elliot's finger." He told Olivia. "Repeat after me: I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love

Olivia took Elliot's hand, and slid her band onto his finger. "I give you this ring as a token and pledge of our constant faith and abiding love." She said with a large smile.

"Please join hands." He told the two. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Elliot just smiled widely, dipped Olivia low, and kissed her deeply in front of their friends and family. She was grinning from ear to ear when he finally let her up for air. The church erupted into cheers and they made their way to the back of the church for the wedding reception.

Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder and let the music consume her. They were sharing their first dance as man and wife on a dance floor set up on the beach, with the warn beach air surrounding them.

They had decided on Rascal Flatts "Broken Road" for their wedding song, because it fit their lives so well.

As Olivia breathed in _her husband's_ scent she listened carefully to the words.

_set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you _

Both Elliot and Olivia thought about all the years it took for them to get where they were. For Olivia the road had been particularly broken. Her past boyfriends flooded through her mind, and she wondered what she had ever found in them

_Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
this much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
that led me straight to you _

Elliot remembered how destroyed he was when Kathy walked out, but now that he was standing in the middle of this dance floor with Olivia in his arms, he could see that she had done him the greatest favor a person could do. She pointed him right to her.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true _

Olivia wished that she hadn't spent so much time running from this. This love that she now had, but knew that now that she had it, she was never letting go. This was it for her; this was exactly where she was mean to be.

_Every long lost dream lead me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

The song ended, but Elliot and Olivia didn't separate. This was it for them. This was exactly where they were meant to be, in each other's arms for the rest of their lives.

"I love you." Elliot whispered gently into her ear.

"I love you too." She answered, pulling away only enough so that she could capture his lips with hers. "I can't believe it took us this long."

"We're here now, that's all that matters." Elliot smiled as Olivia rested her head back on his chest.

As Elliot and Olivia danced together, totally oblivious of any other people in the room, one man took particular note of the couple. Something inside of him stirred when he saw the two of them dancing together in the middle of the floor. He never thought he'd be able to feel this way, but she stirred something in him. He watched silently, smiled at her happiness, and then left the reception.

He knew that there was no room for him in her life, she had everything she needed. She hadn't even noticed him at the church, and didn't notice anyone but the man who was holding her now. He wasn't about to ruin her day, he'd already failed her too much. He took a deep breath, took one last look at her, and then silently drove away.

Olivia and Elliot remained blissfully swaying on the dance floor, completly unawair of the man who quietly tiptoed out of the reception. Right now their world was perfect. They had each other, and that was all they needed. Little did they know how much their love was going to be needed in their future, but now, Elliot and Olivia's world was perfect.

**The End**

**Stay tuned for the trilogy, and tell me what u think!!!!**

**Amanda**


End file.
